UNCLE
by vivitobenmonggu
Summary: Baekhyun ternyata memiliki seorang paman yang seumuran dengannya. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karna kakeknya yang tak sengaja menghamili gadis yang seumuran dengan anaknya sendiri./"aku baru tahu kalau sperma orang tua masih berfungsi dengan baik"/"yak pak tua, spermamu benar-benar menakjubkan!" "BYUN BAEKHYUN JAGA BICARAMU!" CHANBAEK STORY/YAOI/ TYPOS EVERYWHERE
1. Chapter 1

"ibumu sedang mengandung saat nenekmu menceraikanku! Masalahnya dia menceraikanku di saat yang tidak tepat, masalah besar sedang melanda perusahaan dan ibumu ataupun menantuku, ayahmu tidak mau menjadi penerus pengelola perusahaan. Aku merasa terkena komplikasi saat itu.

Lalu, malam setelah aku telah resmi bercerai dengan nenekmu, aku meluapkan semuanya. Aku membuka gudang persediaan anggur dan menenggak minuman itu banyak-banyak sampai aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Paginya, aku terbangun karna sebuah isakan. Seorang gadis berusia dua puluhan menangis dalam keadaan telanjang tepat di sampingku. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi ketika melihat kami sama-sama telanjang dalam sebuah selimut yang sama. Parahnya, aku mengenal baik gadis itu

Dia tetangga rumah kami. Seumuran dengan ibumu. Seorang gadis yang baik, sopan dan berpendidikan tinggi, latar belakangnya juga bagus, namun sedang terjebak dalam nasib buruk. Sejak kecil dia hanya diasuh neneknya karna kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tapi tenang saja, neneknya memiliki sebuah perusahaan walaupun bukan perusahaan yang besar. Sampai neneknya jatuh sakit dan membuat saham perusahaannya anjlok. Biaya untuk perawatan neneknya sangat mahal dan tagihan hutang dari bank seakan melilit lehernya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Dia menolaknku untuk membantunya tapi mengiyakan ketika aku membujuknya untuk meminjam uangku untuk meringankan sedikit beban hidupnya. Aku mengatakan padanya akan mengambil uang setelah kembali dari pengadilan dan menyelesaikan perceraianku, tapi sepertinya aku lupa dan malah mabuk-mabukan lalu kelepasan"

"intinya, kau itu bejat pak tua!"

"walaupun begitu aku ini kakekmu bodoh!" ucap kakek itu sambil mendorong kepala cucunya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"lalu kenapa kau mengirim bibi, ah, maksudku nenek tiriku ke Amerika? Yah,... aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya!"

"karna pengobatan di sana jauh lebih baik dari disini! Aku tidak mungkin mengirim neneknya ke Amerika sendirian tanpanya! Tapi bahkan setelah neneknya meninggal, dia sudah terlanjur membangun kehidupan disana!"

"itulah kenapa kau ingin sekarang untuk anak bungsumu pulang sekarang? Untuk mengurus perusahaan?"

"tentu saja! Bukankah kita sama-sama bahagia saat ini? Ibumu tetap menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak seperti mimpinya, ayahmu tetap menjadi dokter hewan seperti mimpinya, dan kau juga tetap bisa bermusik tanpa harus bingung mengurus perusahaan! Memang sepertinya hanya pamanmu yang mewarisi darah berbisnisku!"

"yeah… kau benar pak tua! Benar-benar bijaksana!"

"lagipula selama ini aku belum pernah tinggal secara permanen dengan istri mudaku!"

"yak! Dasar mesum kau pak tua! Kau tak ingat kalau umurmu sudah lebih dari setengah abad?!"

Dan kakek itu mengerling kepada cucunya "dan istriku bahkan belum genap berusia 40 tahun!"

"yaahh… lihatlah pria tua ini!"

"aku tidak pernah menyesali perbuatanku!"

"tapi pak tua, aku baru tahu kalau sperma orang tua masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik!"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dan cucu dari kakek tua itu langsung kabur dengan tidak sopannya. Byun Baekhyun memang tidak pernah sopan _sih_.

 **~ UNCLE ~**

"yak! Pak tua! Kenapa pesawat yang membawa bibi, maksudku nenek dan putramu itu belum juga datang! Aku sudah bosan menunggu!"ucap Baekhyun sambil bersandar malas pada salah satu pilar bandara, tak lupa sedikit menaikkan kaca mata hitam pada hidung bangirnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau masih belum belajar untuk sopan kepada kakekmu!" itu ibu Baekhyun yang semakin jengkel setiap harinya karna Baekhyun seperti tak pernah mengenal kata sopan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun bahkan menggunakan bahasa informal untuk berbicara dengan kakeknya.

"sudahlah Taeyeon-ah~ jangan terlalu cerewet dengan putramu! Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar di bandara."tutur kakek Baekhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh mengenai sifat putri dan cucunya.

"Eomma dengarkan kakek!" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat eommanya melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"eoh! Itu dia!"kakek Baekhyun tampak antusias ketika seorang wanita seumuran ibu Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun sendiri sampai melepas kacamantanya karna tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"aku merindukanmu!" Kakek Baekhyun langsung memeluk wanita itu ketika wanita itu telah sampai dihadapannya. _Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat dan umur! Dasar pak tua_ –Baekhyun.

"aku juga merindukanmu Ahjussi!"jawab wanita itu kemudian.

"berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_ aku ini suamimu!"

Wanita itu terkekeh "maaf, Yeobo!"

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, wanita itu langsung memeluk ibu Baekhyun. "Tae-eonni, aku meridukanmu!"

Taeyon terkekeh sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "yak! Berhenti memanggilku _eonni!_ Kau itukan ibuku!"

Dan ketiga orang di depan Baekhyun langsung tertawa karnanya.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan dia nenekmu! Namanya Yuri!" ucap kakek Baekhyun mengenalkan istrinya kepada cucunya.

"yah,… Pak tua! Seleramu benar-benar bagus! Matamu pasti benar-benar sehat!"komentar Baekhyun terhadap nenek barunya. Baekhyun jujur, bahkan pada usia yang akan mencapai 40 tahun, orang yang akan Baekhyun panggil nenek benar-benar masih terlihat sangat cantik.

Wanita yang menyandang nama Yuri itu langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun, mungkin merasa gemas. "inikah Baekhyun? Astaga! Kau benar-benar berbeda dari yang ada di foto! Benar-benar cantik dan menawan! Sangat menggemaskan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar atas pujian neneknya. Ia tidak suka dibilang cantik sebenarnya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar suka kalau dibilang menggemaskan. Prinsipnya adalah 'semakin menggemaskan berarti akan semakin awet muda wajah kita' –prinsip yang bodoh.

"ngomong-ngomong dimana putra kita?"Tanya kakek Baekhyun membuyarkan kegiatan istrinya yang sedang mencubiti gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"eh, dia tadi mengambil barang-barang! Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Ah itu dia!"

Di saat Yuri menunjuk, tentu saja tiga orang lainnya mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seorang pria yang bisa dibilang benar-benar tampan sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka sambil mendorong trolley berisi beberapa buah koper. Kaki panjangnya melangkah panjang-panjang ditambah gaya busananya membuat pria itu Nampak seperti seorang model atau bintang-bintang besar.

Seperti ibunya, pria itu juga langsung memeluk kakek Baekhyun erat ketika menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum sangat menawan, senyuman bahagia. "aku merindukanmu Ayah!"ucapnya.

"bukankah dia mirip seperti ayahnya waktu masih muda?"Tanya Yuri sambil mengerling kepada Taeyeon.

"mirip apanya? Dia terlihat seperti _copy-paste_ dari ayah!" jawab Taeyeon enteng. "kemari! Peluk _noona_ mu!"

Pria itu masih tersenyum sangat lebar sambil memeluk _noona_ nya walaupun sudah jelas yang dia panggil noona bahkan beberapa tahun lebih tua dari ibunya.

Yuri mengambil tangan Baekhyun, menghadapkan cucunya kepada anaknya dengan senyuman hangat. "Baekhyun, kenalkan dia Park Chanyeol! Pamanmu!"

Baekhyun cengo. Matanya yang terbelalak mengerjap lucu. Tentu saja! Dia biseksual yang 70% bagian nya adalah menyukai lelaki sepertinya. Dan di depannya kini adalah suguhan yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"Tanya Kakek Baekhyun yang melihat keterdiaman cucunya.

"yak Pak tua!"ucap Baekhyun lirih lalu memenggal kalimatnya. "spermamu benar-benar menakjubkan!"

.

/hening/

.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN JAGA BICARAMU!"

.

.

Tbc/end

 **Weheeyyy,… balik dengan fanfic ke dua /fanfic pertama elu belom elu lanjutin goblok!/ iya maap deh,… maaaaaaaf banget! Kalo udah selesai bakal aku update. Buat yang ini aku tunggu respondnya dulu. Kalo bagus aku lanjutin kalo ngga yaudah hehe. Ditunggu ya~~~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yak Pak tua, spermamu benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa katanya tadi? Sperma? waahhh gadis di depannya ini benar-benar frontal.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN JAGA BICARAMU! Dia itu pamanmu!"

Apa kata Taeyeon tadi? Paman? Jadi apakah gadis di depannya ini adalah keponakannya? Ah, tidak, tidak! Keponakan Chanyeol kan seorang anak laki-laki. Bukan seorang gadis berperawakan tomboy seperti gadis ini. Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa anak yang pasti belum menginjak 15 tahun dihadapannya dibiarkan ikut menjemputnya? Bukankah harusnya dia berada di sekolah bukannya malah membolos seperti ini.

"Tak apa kok Eonni! Di Amerika sana malah banyak gadis yang dengan terang-terangan meminta _one night stand_ dengan Chanyeol!"Yuri membela cucunya.

"Eomma dengarkan Nenek!" Dan Taeyeon langsung mendelik tajam kepada anaknya yang berkata demikian.

"Sudah, sudah" Tengah Kakek Park. "Mari kita pulang dan menikmati makan malam! Taeyeon-ah! Nanti suamimu datang ke rumahkan?"

Pertanyaan Kakek Park hanya dibalas anggukan oleh putrinya.

"Apa?! Makan malam di rumah lagi? Bukankah tadi Kakek berjanji akan mentraktirku _pizza_ dan _strawberry Cheese Cake_?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi, tak terima atas usulan Kakeknya yang berbanding terbalik dengan janjinya saat berangkat ke bandara tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun! Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang jangan terlalu sering memakan _pizza_ dan makanan manis!" Tegur Taeyeon yang Taeyeon sendiri tahu bahwa tegurannya tak akan benar-benar di dengarkan oleh putranya.

"Eomma! Usiaku sudah lama legal!"

Dan keluarga itupun beranjak meninggalkan bandara dengan perdebatan yang tidak terlalu berguna.

Chanyeol menatap lekat bocah di depannya, masih tidak mempercayai kalau itu adalah keponakannya. Diperhatikan dari bawah, kakinya pendek dan jenjang berjalan rapat. Pinggulnya membentuk _S line_ dan bokongnya sintal. Jarinya lentik dan tangannya yang kurus melambai-lambai saat berjalan tanpa dibuat-buat. Lehernya jenjang tidak memiliki jakun dan kulitnya putih mulus seperti boneka porselen. Bibirnya tipis berwarna _pink_ alami. Pipinya _cubby_ dan matanya sipit. Dan kenapa dadanya tidak menggembung besar seperti wanita pada umumnya, Chanyeol yakin kalau itu adalah faktor usianya yang baru saja beranjak remaja.

Intinya, bocah di depannya adalah SEORANG GADIS. Dan 'dia' sama sekali bukan tipe Chanyeol. _Eh?_

Mungkin Ibunya salah memberitahukan tentang keponakannya, atau Chanyeol mempunyai keponakan lain yang berstatus _oppa_ dari gadis di depannya.

Ya,! Chanyeol yakin itu.

 **~UNCLE~**

"Ck! Dasar tidak ingat umur!" Ucap Baekhyun ketika melihat kelakuan kakeknya yang memilih duduk di kursi belakang bersama istrinya. Taeyeon berada di depan di samping supir. Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di bagian tengah mobil.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah bermesraan saja!" Balas Kakek Park kemudian.

"Pak Tua, apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku masih muda dan masih pantas untuk bermesraan?!" Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap neneknya "Nenek, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang istri dari Pak tua mesum ini?! Apa Pak tua ini pergi ke cenayang dan mengguna-gunaimu?"

"Kau tak tahu? Kakekmu dulu benar-benar tampan"Sahut Taeyeon dari arah depan. "Sangat mirip dengan putranya" Lanjut Taeyeon.

"Kau benar Eonni! Saat aku melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang aku merasa _déjà vu!_ Seperti kembali saat aku pertama kali pindah menjadi tetanggamu dan menemukan kalau ayah Eonni begitu tampan! Aku tak menyangka kalau sekarang dia yang menjadi suamiku" Yuri menambahkan sambil terkikik kecil.

"Kau benar! Saat itu usiaku delapan tahun dan kau bahkan baru enam tahun!"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran dengan percakapan ibu dan neneknya. Apa? Kakeknya? Mirip dengan pamannya? Tapi setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol baik-baik rasanya… tidak mungkin. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengamati Chanyeol lamat-lamat sampai pori-pori terkecil Chanyeol. Sampai bola matanya hampir meloncat keluar. Sampai Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan ' _apa kau lihat-lihat, bocah!'._

"Pak Tua ini? Mirip dengan Paman? Aku tidak percaya!"Ucap Baekhyun gamblang.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah mempercayai kakekmu ini?"Balas Kakek Park.

"Hei Pak tua, aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau pernah muda! Aku pikir kau terlahir sudah dalam keadaan tua!"

Kakek Park dan Taeyeon melotot tajam sedangkan Yuri malah terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir apakah semua gadis muda di Korea seperti ini?.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan ide kalau paman itu tampan! Jadi Eomma, Kakek, Nenek," Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggaet tangan Chanyeol di sampingnya dengan mesra sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah sendiri. "Bolehkah aku menikahi Paman Chanyeol"

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" Itu Chanyeol yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Sekolah dulu sana yang benar"Ucap Kakek Park kalem sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Baekhyun agar jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Haisss! Sebentar lagikan aku juga lulus!"Bela Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa tidak?! Daripada mendapatkan pergaulan yang tidak benar kalau Baekhyun setuju dan Chanyeol setuju kita bisa menikahkan mereka!"Bela Yuri sambil terkikik.

"Kakek dengarkan Nenek!"

"Yeobo~ kenapa kau suka sekali membela cucu nakalmu yang satu ini?!"Rengek Kakek Park.

"Yak Pak tua berhentilah bersikap seperti itu kau sudah tidak pantas!" Protes Baekhyun. Baekhyun beralih menatap neneknya "Benarkan Nek, kau akan merestuiku bila aku menikah dengan paman Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha terlihat imut di depan neneknya.

"Ck! Kau kira pamanmu tidak memiliki seorang pacar apa?" Celetuk Taeyeon.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Paman Chanyeol harus memutuskan pacarnya sekarang dan menjadi mempelai priaku!"

"Memangnya Chanyeol mau denganmu?!" Tambah Taeyeon dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja paman mau denganku! Benarkan Paman~~~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut. _Gadis ini bodoh atau apa? Tapi cantik. Eh?_ – batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menguasai pikirannya kembali. Berdehem agar tidak membuatnya canggung lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hei Bocah," Chanyeol mengembil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan "Aku – " Baekhyun menatap mata besar Chanyeol dengan penasaran akan jawaban pamannya. " –tidak ingin menikahi seorang gadis kecil"

/hening/

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengubah mimik mukanya menjadi dingin.

"Yak Park Chanyeol …" Ucap Baekhyun kalem dan terkesan serius berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya.

"… asal kau tahu…"Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan polahnya.

"… aku ini lima bulan lebih tua daripada dirimu…" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget namun tak dapat bersuara.

"… dan juga…" Chanyeol deg-deg-an menanti jawabannya.

/hening/

"AKU INI NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

.

.

Tbc

 **Yaampun maaf baru update… aku ga ngira responnya bakal sebanyak itu padahal ini Cuma ff abal-abal *crying in da sky* dede bahagia tapi dede juga gasiap gimana kalau kalu capter selanjutnya malah mengecewakan TT TT. Tapi big thanks banget loh sama respondnya dede terharu sampe loncat-loncat dikira emak dede ga sehat.**

 **Yaampun banyak banget yang penasaran kakeknya Baekhyun siapa…** **capter depan aku kasih tahu dehhh tapi enaknya siapa yaaaaa…**

 **Saran dan masukannya please biar aku dapet ide yang bagus. Tapi maaf kalo penulisan nya rada berantakan soalnya aku bukan orang yang ahli nulis cerita. Tapi tetep review yaaa… biar akunya juga semangat. Terimakasih^^**

 **P.s. menilik dari salah satu review, incest itu apa ya?**

 **P.s.s. Streaming kokobop kuy walaupun projek gagal tapi harus tetep semangat streaming biar viewer nambah sebanyak mungkin. Ayo EXO-L pada kompak kan kita One :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mungkin ini Capter bakal rada gaje – author**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma~ bolehkah aku memesan pizza?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lesu menatap semangkuk nasi di hadapannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Bibi Song akan segera menyiapkan makanan! Terlalu sering makan pizza itu tidak baik Byun!" Tutur Taeyeon yang juga malas menanggapi anaknya yang manja itu.

"Aku bosan! Setiap hari memakan makanan yang sama! Kita tidak berada dalan istana pada jaman Joseon ngomong-ngomong" Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun bosan kalau setiap harinya harus memakan-makanan tradisional Korea. Karena Kakeknya benar-benar menyukai menu jaman kerajaan.

"Makanlah untuk hari ini saja. Nenekmu sudah lama tidak memakan makanan asli Korea. Besok kau bisa makan apapun yang kau mau!" Ucap Jonghyun lembut sambil mengusap surai almond milik Baekhyun.

"Ya! Manjakan saja terus sana anakmu!" Dan Jonghyun hanya meringis mendengar perkataan istrinya.

Setelahnya, beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Park pun datang membawa berbagai hidangan khas tradisional korea.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap Baekhyun mendahului keluarganya yang lain dan langsung memakan makanan di depannya dengan lahap.

"Katanya bosan tapi kalau makan tidak ada bedanya dengan babi!" Sindir Taeyeon lagi. Yuri terkekeh karenanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan!" Ucap Kakek Park kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun-ah!" Ucap Jonghyun di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka. "Aku bertemu paman Minho kemarin, dia berkata minggu lalu bertemu denganmu di pusat perbelanjaan!"

"benarkah?! Huft! Kalau saja paman Minho belum menikahi bibi Taemin, aku mau menjadi istrinya! Tapi kalau paman Minho benar-benar bertemu denganku, kenapa dia tidak menyapaku?"

"Katanya kau bersama pacarmu! Kau merengek seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak!" Baekhyun mendecakkan bibirnya atas jawaban ayahnya. "Jangan terlalu manja! Kau tidak kasihan dengan Bobby apa?" lanjut Jonghyun.

"Bobby? Aku sudah putus dengannya! Aku yakin kalau Paman Minho bertemu denganku saat aku berkencan dengan Ravi!"

"Siapa itu Ravi? Pacarmu baru lagi? Kenapa tidak dibawa kemari?" Tanya Kakek Park.

"Percuma! Aku juga sudah putus dengan Ravi! Besok akan ku bawa pulang pacarku yang baru! Namanya Cha Eunwoo! Kalian pasti menyukainya! Dia baik, dan ramah, dan sopan, dan pengertian,…" Baekhyun tersipu sendiri membayangkan kekasihnya.

"Aku paling menyukai Hongbin!"

"Yak! Pak Tua! Aku sudah lama putus dengannya! Jangan diingatkan lagi!"

Kakek Park terkekeh, "Kenapa? Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Ayaahh~~~ Pak Tua itu mengolok-olokku!" Adu Baekhyun kepada Ayahnya sambil menunjuk Kakeknya tanpa sopan.

"Wah! Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat populer di kalangan pria!" Celetuk Yuri.

"Dia hanya bermain-main!" – Kakek Park.

"Baekhyun-ah! Sudah berapa kali Eomma ka nada, jangan terlalu sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan!"

"Aku selalu menggunakan kondom"

"Uhuk!"

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil memberikan segelas air untuk Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku hanya tidak terbiasa memakan makanan pedas!" jawab Chanyeol setelah menenggak habis isi gelas tadi. – tidak, Chanyeol berbohong tentang alasannya itu.

Lalu yang lainpun melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang sempat tertuda.

 _Bocah ini benar-benar bukan anak baik_ – Chanyeol.

 **~UNCLE~**

"Baiklah Ayah, aku pamit dulu! Besok masih ada keperluan yang harus aku urus!" Pamit Jonghyun kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Taeyeon Eonni juga ikut?" Tanya Yuri tidak semangat.

Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuri. "Aku masih punya pekerjaan besok!" Tambahnya dan Yuri langsung menunduk lesu karna belum lama melepas rasa rindunya dengan noona kesayangannya yang juga merangkap sebagai anak tirinya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari muka murung neneknya langsung merangkul lengan kiri Yuri. "Nenek jangan khawatir! Karna aku kan juga tinggal disini!" Ucap Baekhyun ringan.

"MWO!" Mendengar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membolakan matanya yang sudah lebar.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. "Apa? Tidak suka? Masalah? Aku kuliah di dekat sini jadi aku TING – GAL – DI – SI – NI! Dan sebagai informasi kalau kamarmu tepat berada di depan kamarku!"

Chanyeol makin memelototkan matanya, bibirnya-pun menganga lebar. Tentu saja itu adalah masalah. Sejak insiden Chanyeol dikatai Brengsek di dalam mobil sepulang dari bandara tadi, Baekhyun benar-benar marah dan terus-terusan menjambak rambut Chanyeol sampai beberapa helainya rontok. Intinya, Chanyeol trauma.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu?! Mau ku congkel? Aku tahu aku memiliki mata sipit dan kau memiliki mata yang bulat dan besar! Aku tidak tertarik jadi percuma kau pemerkan!" Tambah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Jangan bertengkar terus! Dia itu pamanmu!" Lerai Jonghyun.

"Baekhyun, besok ajak Pamanmu mengelilingi kota! Tentu saja dia baru pertama kali ada di Korea!" Titah Kakek Park yang langsung ditanggapi dengan pelototan tajam Byun Baekhyun.

"Yak Pak Tua! Enak sekali kau menyuruhku?! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan paman Kang saja? Aku tidak mau! Aku masih dendam dengan PA – MAN – CHAN – YEOL!" Jawab Baekhyun tegas sambil melirik tajam Chanyeol yang juga memelototkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. Mungkin jika ini adalah serial animasi, akan ada listrik satu juta volt yang menghubungkan mata mereka.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa mengelilingi kota denganmu!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Perbaiki dulu cara bicaramu sebelum berbicara denganku!" Debat Baekhyun.

"Aku menguasai bahasa Inggris, Jerman, Prancis, Spanyol, Korea, Jepang, dan China! Apalagi yang harus kuperbaiki!" Kali ini Chanyeol menjawabnya tidak kalah sengit.

"BERDEBATLAH TERUS MAKA KREDIT CARD KALIAN AKAN AKU BLOKIR!" Ancam Kakek Park yang langsung membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menutup mulut mereka sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Baekhyun! Turuti kata Kakekmu! Ajak Pamanmu mengelilingi kota besok!" Ucap Jonghyun tegas tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengangguk lemah. Memang ayahnya selalu memanjakannya dan selalu bersikap lembut namun sekalinya Jonghyun berkata-kata dengan nada tegas, Baekhyun akan langsung menjadi anak baik yang menuruti semua perintah orang tuanya – ralat, hanya perintah Jonghyun, Ayahnya.

~ **UNCLE~**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan sejauh matanya memandang hanya hamparan rumput luas yang ada di sekelilingnya. Langitnya begitu biru dengan hiasan awan putih selembut kapas sebagai pelengkap.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan "Segarnya~" Gumam Baekhyun.

Seekor kupu-kupu melewati telinga kirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengejar kupu-kupu itu bagaikan anak kecil dan berusaha menangkapnya.

"Hap! Kena kau!" Ucap Baekhyun ketika berhasil menangkap kupu-kupu itu di telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun yakin telah menangkap kupu-kupu itu, namun kenapa kupu-kupu itu menghilang seolah Baekhyun hanya menangkap udara?

Pada saat yang sama, angin berhembus cukup kencang dari arah belakang Baekhyun, menerbangkan helaian bunga dandelion yang berada di samping kakinya. Baekhyun ikut menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik sampai angin itu melewatinya dan berhenti berhembus. Baekhyun membuka matanya, namun yang didapat setelahnya malah membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

Disana, tepat lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pamannya, Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri degan setelan jas putih dengan membawa tiga tangkai bunga lily. Chanyeol tersenyum menawan, apalagi dengan rambut yang gaya yang diangkat keatas membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah.

Namun sepertinya pemikiran Byun Baekhyun berbeda dengan pemikiran Author dan para pembaca.

"Heol~ kenapa manusia itu memakai pakaian serba putih? Apa dia sudah mati? Apa ini dimensi perlintasan antara alam dunia dengan alam baka? Apa dia ingin meminta maaf dulu padaku sebelum benar-benar mati? Benarkan! Dia itu terlalu banyak dosa kepadaku!" Gumam Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun lalu menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun menunduk untuk memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dan benar. Ia juga memakai setelan jas putih yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ini! Ya Tuhan! Aku tahu aku memiliki banyak dosa! Tapi jangan cabut nyawaku dulu! Tidak apa-apa kalau Kau ingin mencabut nyawa Paman Chanyeol tapi jangan dulu nyawaku! Aku masih belum menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami yang tampan dengan penis besar Ya Tuhan! Biarkan cita-citaku menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami yang tampan dengan penis besar terkabul dahulu lalu Kau boleh mencabut nyawaku! Aku akan rajin ke gereja setelah ini! Aku berjanji!" Begitulah doa Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi senyum menawan Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun malah membuatnya terlihat makin menakutkan. Baekhyun mulai berpikir kalau yang melangkah menujunya adalah malaikat maut yang menyamar menjadi Pamannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Panggil Chanyeol yang telah berdiri diam dua meter dari nya.

"Apa?! Kau mau aku ikut mati bersamamu?! Kau ingin menarikku ke alam baka?! Asal kau tahu aku tidak akan mengikutimu kemanapun sebelum Justin Bieber atau Zayn Malik menjadi suamiku, mengerti!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan dan itu membuat Baekhyun makin ketakutan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memenggal kata-katanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun makin was-was. "Bangunlah!" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Namun tiba-tiba saja puluhan domba berlari melewatinya membuat tubuh Baekhyun tergoncang.

 _Dari mana datangnya domba-domba ini?_ – pikir Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seberapa banyak domba-domba itu dan pas sekali, domba paling besar sedang berlari kearahnya dan,…

'duk!'

"Astaga Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengelus-elus bokong seksinya yang baru saja mencium lantai. Bibi Song datang kehadapannya dan membantu Baekhyun bangun. Ini di kamarnya.

Ah,… ternyata hanya mimpi.

"Bibi! Dimana domba-domba itu! Aku benci domba yang paling gemuk jadi buat domba itu menjadi sajian utama makan malam!"

Bibi Song mengernyit heran. Perasaan tadi malam tuan mudanya ini langsung tidur dan tidak menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun.

"AKU BENCI DOMBA ITU HUEEE!" Jerit Baekhyun lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Cup! Cup! Cup! Cup! Sudah jangan menangis! Nanti malam Bibi pastikan akan membuat domba itu menjadi menu utama makan malam! Baekki jangan menangis lagi! Sekarang Baekki cuci muka lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan!" ucap Bibi Song sambil mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun. Beruntung Bibi Song sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah ajaib Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Bibi Song kembali. "Bibi~ di kamar mandi tidak ada domba itu kan?"Tanya Baekhyun.

Bibi Song memutar kepalanya mencari ide. "Ah! Dombanya tadi sudah ditangkap Paman Kang! Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk dijadikan menu utama makan malam!"

Baekhyun lalu kembali melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

Usai mencuci muka, Baekhyun langsung beranjak menuju meja makan. Di sana, sudah duduk Chanyeol yang sedang membaca berita melalui tabletnya sambil sesekali meminum kopi di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun menduduki kursi yang berseberangan dengan Chanyeol, tak lupa matanya memicing menatap Pamannya itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Yak Paman! Katakan padaku, kau ini manusia bukan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu aku tampan! Tapi aku bukan malaikat atau semacamnya!"

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau kau itu malaikat pencabut nyawa!"Ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Apa kau bilang?! Baiklah! Mau ku cabut nyawamu itu?!"

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau mati sebelum aku bisa menikahi Justin Bieber atau Zayn Malik!" Sepertinya Baekhyun masih terbawa mimpinya.

"Waahh~~ Sepertinya pagi ini sangat ramai!" Ucap Yuri yang baru bergabung.

"Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol! Masih pagi! Jangan berkelahi apalagi ini adalah meja makan!" Lerai Kakek Park.

Seakan tidak mendengarkan, Baekhyun justru terfokus kepada cara jalan neneknya yang sedikit aneh. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa neneknya berjalan mirip penguin.

"Yak! Pak Tua! Kau apakan nenekku sampai berjalan aneh seperti itu!"Hardik Baekhyun langsung. Pipi Yuri memerah seketika.

"Tentu saja aku menyalurkan rasa rinduku kepada istriku! Menurutmu apalagi?!"

"Dasar Pak Tua!"

Dan disaat yang sama, Bibi Song dan beberapa Maid lainnya menyiapkan beberapa menu untuk sarapan. Tidak mewah, hanya nasi, jap jae, telur gulung, tempura dan beberapa jenis masakan lain tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun langsung makan dengan lahap.

"Baekhyun-ah! Berusahalah akrab dengan pamanmu! Baru dua hari dia disini dan kau sudah membuatnya selalu bertengkar denganmu!" Tutur Kakek Park berusaha bijak.

"Kau sok bijak sekali Pak Tua! Pencitraan di depan istrimu?!"

"Yak!"

Yuri berdehem kemudian berusaha menenangkan Kakek dan Cucu yang tidak pernah akur. "Ayahmu benar Chanyeol-ah! Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun agar kalian bisa lebih dekat?"Tanya Yuri kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku ada!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya antusias.

"apa?"Tanya Chanyeol tidak berminat.

"Paman, bahkan teman-temanku sangat penasaran tentang hal ini! Kau punya banyak teman pria yang asli Amerika kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Apakah pria-pria di Amerika benar-benar memiliki penis yang besar seperti di semua film porno?"

"uhuk!"

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Gimana? Panjang ga? Tapi maaf loh ya baru update kegiatan banyak soalnya hehe… gaje kan? Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Btw siapa yang juga baru dapet acara full day school? Duh, aku full day school baru seminggu capek banget. Libur dua hari rasanya masih kurang enaknya sih ga ada pr. Belom lagi ekstra kurikulernya. Duh! Ga ikut tapi udah seneng banget aku sama ekstranya. Btw lagi ciiieeeeee mamih papih di mobil duduk berdampingan uhuuuyyy kek mau berangkat bulan madu ajaaa…..**

 **Gimana? Masih penasaran kakek Park itu siapa? Hehehehe ternyata Capter ini belom aku umumkan siapa kakek Park itu. Reviewnya ditunggu yaaaa…. ^^**

 **P.s. kalo incest itu hubungan sedarah, paman sama keponakan itu masih termasuk incest ga?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Apakah pria-pria di Amerika benar-benar memiliki penis yang besar seperti di semua film porno?"

.

.

 **Hehe, nungguin ya?**

.

.

Setelah tersedak dengan kopi yang diminumnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun horror. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa padahal jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Paman jawab!~~~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem sekilas untuk mengembalikan keadaan otaknya seperti semula, baru mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk itu. "itu,…"

"Baekhyun! Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?!" Tegur Kakek Park.

"Pak Tua, kau kenapa sih? Akukan penasaran! Lagipula apa yang salah? Kau pria, Paman pria, dan akupun juga pria!"

Huft, tentu saja berbeda! Chanyeol kan seorang top, Kakek Park pria normal, sedangkan Baekhyun berstatus bottom.

"Paman, jawab pertanyaanku?!" desak Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"itu,…" Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Ekspresi penasaran yang luar biasa. Chanyeol lalu bersendekap dan memandang Baekhyun remeh. "Tidak terlalu besar, karna tentu saja milikku lebih besar!"

"aahhh… begitu…" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Jadi hanya pria berpenis besar saja yang bisa memerankan film porno?"

Chanyeol ganti mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Yahh… begitulah"

"Baiklah! Akan aku beritahukan kepada teman-temanku kalau penis pria Amerika tidak sebesar penis paman Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol langsung kelabakan dan merebut ponsel Baekhyun yang bahkan layarnya sudah menampilkan sebuah grup aplikasi Chat. "Yak! Kau gila! Itu privasiku!"

"Kalau itu privasimu kenapa kau katakan kepadaku?!"

"Kau yang duluan mengungkit soal penis!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu membandingkan penis pria Amerika dengan penismu!"

Skak! Chanyeol baru sadar kalau yang membawa-bawa penisnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Astaga! Dimana harga dirinya akan ditaruh sekarang?!

"Y-yang pasti, kau bilang saja kalau penis pria Amerika tidak begitu besar!" Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, baiklah… siapa juga yang akan peduli dengan penis manusia semacam dirimu?"

"YAK!"

"Jangan berteriak dan berdebat di meja makan!" Lerai Kakek Park.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung membuang wajah satu sama lain. Sebenarnya memang aturan di meja makan melarang untuk berbicara, apalagi ini masih pagi. Tapi sudah terlanjur juga. Lagipula memang mereka selalu berdebat sejak awal bertemu bukan?

"Baekhyun, jadwal kuliahmu kosong kan hari ini? Antarkan Chanyeol berkeliling kota setelah sarapan!" Perintah Kakek Park selanjutnya.

Bekhyun melotot menatap Kakeknya lalu menggeleng tidak setuju."Apa? Aku tidak mau! Sekalipun jadwal kuliahku kosong, aku ada jadwal kencan!" Baekhyun? Pergi berkeliling kota dengan Chanyeol? Yang ada Baekhyun bisa nekat berkeliling Negara, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memutilasi Chanyeol lalu potongan tubuhnya ia sebar di perbatasan korea selatan – korea utara.

"Kau pikir aku mau berkeliling kota denganmu?!" Jawab Chanyeol sengit.

"Kalian sudah memperdebatkan ini tadi malam! Lakukan atau aku memblokir kartu kredit kalian! Jangan menjadi kekanakan!" Oke, Kakek Park sudah hampir naik tekanan darahnya gara-gara anak dan cucunya.

"Katakan itu pada si kekanakan yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku!" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Katakan itu pada si kekanakan yang sebentar lagi akan memimpin perusahaan! Aku ragu gedung utama YC Group tidak akan terbakar karenanya!" Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Memang keduanya adalah kepala batu.

"Hei, kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini ikut kelas ekselerasi dan menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik Oxford University? Setidaknya otakku tidak seperti otakmu yang tumpul karena sibuk memikirkan pacar gaymu yang terus berganti sehingga kau masih betah mendekam di bangku kuliah yang seharusnya sudah kau tamatkan tiga tahun yang lalu!"

"Hei Paman Tiang, paling tidak aku tidak melakukan one night stand yang berpeluang untuk membuat seorang jalang mengaku-ngaku tengah hamil karena penis bodohmu! Dan kau bilang aku seharusnya lulus tiga tahun yang lalu?! Tahukah kau paman kalau aku ini warga Negara Korea yang baik yang mengikuti wajib militer sehari setelah upacara kelulusan SMA ku! Karna kewarganegaraanmu juga tertulis sebagai rakyat korea kau seharusnya juga harus pergi wajib militer terlebih dahulu sebelum kau boleh duduk di kursi komisaris milik Kakek!"

Kakek Park memijat pelipisnya, "Yeobo, ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak betah bila harus berhadapan dengan para bocah ini!" Adu Kakek Park kepada istrinya yang sejak tadi sibuk tertawa dengan perdebatan tak bermanfaat anak dan cucunya.

Yuri mengelus punggung suaminya. "aku akan menenangkan mereka." Lalu pergi untuk menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. "Baekhyun-ah, ajak pamanmu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota." Ucap Yuri kemudian.

"Tapi nenek, aku sudah ada janji kencan dengan pacarku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil men-poutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja, hubungan Baekhyun dengan pacarnya ini masih hangat-hangatnya.

"Kenapa tidak diajak ke rumah saja? Nenek sangat ingin diperkenalkan dengan seorang kekasih cucu tersayang Nenek ini. Kau tahu? Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa pacarnya ke rumah karena tidak pernah terlibat hubungan yang jelas."

"Mom!" sela Chanyeol.

"Jadi Nenek tidak pernah dikenalkan dengan kekasih paman?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yuri.

"Lalu ketika Nenek berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan Nenek, kawan-kawan Nenek bercerita dan membanggakan calon menantunya tapi Nenek hanya diam karena tidak mendapat kejelasan dari paman Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan kembali diangguki oleh Yuri.

"Oh, Nenekku malang~" Kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk tubuh Nenek tersayangnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tenang saja Nek, akan ku perkenalkan pacarku pada Nenek sehingga Nenek bisa membanggakan cucumu ini karena pintar memilih pasangan! Juga aku akan belajar lebih baik lagi sehingga Nenek dapat membanggakanku di depan teman-teman Nenek kalau aku ini menantu idaman!"

Chanyeol ganti memeolotkan matanya. Apa-apaan maksud dari menantu idaman itu?

"Benar! Kau memang cucu Nenek yang pintar! Dan sebagai cucu yang pintar kau harus mengikuti kata nenek mu, _ne_?"

" _Ne_!" Jawab Baekhyun girang mirip bocah sekolah dasar.

"Karena Baekhyun mau mengikuti kata-kata Nenek, maka Baekhyun harus mau Nenek suruh untuk mengajak Paman Chanyeol mengelilingi kota!"

"Ne! Baekhyun akan mengajak Paman mengelilingi kota, karna Baekhyun adalah cucu nenek yang baik!"

"Anak Baik!" Ucap Yuri sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Ayo Paman!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Ibu benar-benar membiarkan bocah ini keluar denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Yuri, Ibunya.

"Pergilah dengan Baekhyun, Ibu percaya dengan cucu Ibu yang satu ini!" Seru Yuri.

"Paman tenang saja, aku memiliki lisensi untuk mengemudi!" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat mempercayai keahlian mengemudinya.

"Kau gila membiarkanmu mengemudikan mobil yang akan ku naiki?! Aku tidak mau berakhir tragis dengan menabrak tiang pembatas jalan lalu disusul dengan tabrakan beruntun karena kecerobohanmu?!" Chanyeol menaikan nada biaranya kepada Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menyetir? Jalanan depan rumah ini saja aku yakin kau belum hafal! Kau hanya tinggal duduk dan mengamati dan aku akan mengemudi dengan baik. Apa susahnya melakukan hal itu?!" Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ini adalah pagi teribut untuknya dan Ia tak ingin gendang telinganya pecah karena suara cempreng Baekhyun yang berteriak di sekitarnya. Itu adalah alasan utama mengapa ia tak mau pergi dengan Baekhyun. Namun, ia juga tak dapat menghiraukan perkataan ibunya begitu saja.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi!"

.

.

Baekhyun benar tentang lisensi mengemudi miliknya. Ia mengemudi dengan sangat baik dan Chanyeol mengakui hal itu walau hanya dalam hati. Dari tadi Baekhyunpun sibuk berceloteh tentang bangunan di kanan kirinya. Tempat dimana ia sering nongkrong. Tempat dimana sering ada diskon. Tempat makan favorit kakeknya sampai tempat yang diam-diam menyediakan jasa untuk membesarkan penis pun Baekhyun tahu.

"Ah, penis paman Chanyeolkan sudah besar jadi tidak mungkin mau datang kesana!"

Lagipula mana mau Chanyeol membiarkan penisnya disentuh sembarang orang karena alasan konyol.

"Kau sendiri, suka pergi kesana?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol sekilas. "Aku tidak tertarik. Aku suka penis merah mudaku yang mungil" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum bangganya. Ia bangga memiliki penis merah muda yang mungil.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang langsung memelototkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun membanggakan miliknya. Dan bagaimana bayangan penis Baekhyun langsung mampir ke otak Chanyeol.

"K-kau Bangga dengan ukuranmu?!" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Itu imut! Semua mantan pacarku selalu suka dengan penisku!"

Chanyeol langsung menghembuskan nafasnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Hei! Semua pria itu menginginkan penis yang besar, dan gagah!"

"Mungkin itu tidak berlaku untukku! Nah! Kita sudah sampai di pemberhentian terakhir! Turunlah!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan sedangkan Chanyeol menatap gedung besar dihadapannya.

"Ini gedung utama YC Group!" Jawab Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol memberi pertanyaan.

Chanyeol langsung turun dari mobilnya namun setelah melihat kembali Baekhyun tidak ikut turun. "Kau tidak ikut turun?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku telah berkata kalau aku ada kencan! Changmin Hyung sekretaris muda Kakek sebentar lagi akan datang untuk melanjutkan tourmu diperusahaan. Oh! itu dia Chanmin Hyung."

Berakhir dengan perkataan Baekhyun ditambah tunjukan tangannya, datanglah seorang pria berpakaian formal dengan tubuh beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

Changmin membungkuk formal kepada Chanyeol. "Selamat datang calon presdir!" ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun yang melihat Hyung kesayangannya pun segera turun dari mobil dan memeluk Changmin. "Changminie Hyung~!"

"Apa kabar Baekhyunie?" Sapa Changmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Hyung terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai lupa menghubungiku!"

Changmin tertawa renyah kemudian "Tentu saja Hyung sedang sibuk, bukankah sebentar lagi Presdir Park akan pensiun?"

"Dan manusia bodoh itu yang akan menggantikannya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang mana membuat tawa Changmin pecah. "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi sekarang! Hyung, tolong jaga pamanku! Dia menjadi idiot karena terlalu lama berada di oxford university!"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apapun untuk Baekhyunie!"

"Terimakasih Hyung!" Dan,

Cup!

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Changmin kemudian baru berbalik untuk pergi.

"Dah Hyung~~ Dah Paman~~"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Changmin berteriak ketika mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun mulai menjauhi tempatnya berpijak. Changmin lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol. "Nah, sekarang tuan calon Presdir, bagaimana bila dimulai dari perkenalan? Namaku, Changmin. Shim Changmin. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Ah, ya! Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol!"

"Baiklah! Sesuai instruksi dari Baekhyunie mari kita mengobrol sambil melakukan tour di gedung yang luas ini! Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tentang perusahaan atau mungkin tentangku. Bagaimanapun saat kau diangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur nanti akulah yang akan menjadi tangan kananmu!"

Mereka mulai melangkah memasuki gedung.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai.

"35 tahun!"

"Jadi kau jauh lebih tua dariku? Wajahmu sungguh menipu! Mau ku panggil Hyung?" Sungguh Chanyeol tidak percaya. Wajah Changmin terlihat lebih seperti pria berusia 27-28 tahun.

"Banyak orang yang bilang begitu. Tak masalah kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk memanggilku Hyung! Ngomong-ngomong, Bagaimana rasanya berada di sekitar Baekhyun?"

"Kau bercanda bila mananyakan hal itu. Aku baru bertemu dengannya 24 jam yang lalu dan aku sudah hampir terkena tekanan darah tinggi karenanya!"

Changmin terkekeh atas penuturan Chanyeol. Jelas orang-orang seperti Chanyeol akan merasa jengkel saat awal kenal dengan orang seperti Baekhyun. Changmin pernah mengalaminya dahulu. "Tidak masalah! Aku terkena diabetes karena dia terlalu manis. Masih banyak hal tentangnya yang akan segera kau ketahui!"

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan Baekhyun!"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum terlebarnya. "Tentu saja! Aku adalah salah satu kandidat menantu keluarga Byun yang diajukan langsung oleh Presdir Park. Dan apabila kau Park Chanyeol, sampai menyukai Byun Baekhyun berarti kau juga adalah sainganku!"

"Ne?!"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yeeyyy akhirnya update walau ceritanya makin aneh! Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat terlambat. Wkwkwk jadi singkat cerita kemaren gua jatoh dari motor dan laptop gua jadi korban jadi nerusin nulisnya nunggu laptop sembuh dulu XD sekalinya update adegannya cuma ceye berantem sama baekhyun. Sebenernya sambil nungguin laptopku sembuh aku nulis beberapa corat coret di wattpad walau kaga ada yang baca XD gapapa dari pada boring username nya sama vivitobenmonggu atau kalo mau chit-chat sama aku bisa dm di instagram vivitobenmonggu atau instagram rl aku witamin89 jadi kalo aku update telat kalian bisa protes disana wkwkwk ok! Sekian, jangan lupa Review dan terimakasih ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Telah seminggu berlalu sejak kedatangan Chanyeol di Korea. Telah seminggu juga hidupnya terusik dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Kamar mereka yang berhadapan, membuatnya merutuki nasibnya.

Bagaimana tidak. Jika pagi datang, Baekhyun akan bangun sangat pagi, terutama saat hari libur. Setelahnya, dia akan memutar musik keras-keras dan ikut menyanyikannya. Namun jangan salah. Walaupun Baekhyun bangun pagi, dia tetap keluar dari kamar setelah dua atau tiga jam berlalu sejak nyanyiannya terdengar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana. Berdandan mungkin? Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu, Chanyeol hanya menebak. Dan spekulasinya ini didukung dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki meja rias dengan banyak make up dan alat-alat kecantikan diatasnya. Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol lihat ketika tak sengaja melirik isi kamar Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat keluar rumah tanpa eyeliner dan lipbalm. Chanyeol benar-benar meragukan gender Baekhyun.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol makin meragukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini Baekhyun diajak pacarnya untuk jogging bersama. Bukan masalah sebenarnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana Baekhyun memakai celana yang terlalu pendek yang dipadukan dengan kaos tanpa lengan. _God damn it!_ Itu adalah paha termulus yang Chanyeol pernah lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Dan jangan lupakan pantat bulat yang tercetak jelas dan hanya tertutupi oleh selembar kain tipis itu. Bagaimana pantat itu bergoyang ketika Baekhyun berjalan, apalagi Baekhyun nanti akan berlari.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Sungut Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kikuk lalu kembali memakan roti isinya. "Memangnya apa yang aku lihat!"

Baekhyun ganti memicingkan matanya. Dia cukup peka untuk mengetahui bahwa paman mudanya itu telah memperhatikannya sejak ia datang ke meja makan. "Hei Paman, mataku tidak buta untuk melihatmu sedang mencuri pandang pada pahaku! Kau terlihat sangat bernafsu!"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecih malas. "Cih! Pahamu itu? Itu terlalu kurus untuk dapat membuatku merasa bernafsu!" Namun percayalah, Chanyeol itu sedikit munafik.

 _SIAL! PAHANYA MONTOK SEKALI!_ – isi hati sesungguhnya dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, nanti temani nenek berbelanja ya?! Hanya tinggal bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue yang tersisa di rumah kita!" Ucap Yuri yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa telur mata sapi. Namun setelah melihat penampilan Baekhyun, Yuri malah mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau mau kemana Baekhyun?"

"Oh, itu aku akan berolahraga dengan kekasihku! Tapi, aku bisa bila harus menemani nenek setelahnya!"

"Oh! baguslah kalau begitu! Karena nanti kolega Kakekmu akan makan malam di sini, jadi kita harus berbelanja cukup banyak makanan! Bibi Song anaknya sedang sakit, jadi nanti cheff Kwon yang akan kemari!"

"Kolega kakek akan makan malam disini? Apa berarti nanti Changmin Hyung juga akan datang?"

Chanyeol mendelik menatap Baekhyun sedangkan Yuri hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan cucunya. Chanyeol pikir, kanapa harus ada Changmin yang menikuti makan malam?! Jujur saja, Chanyeol seperti antara suka dan tidak suka terhadap calon sekretarisnya itu. Alasannya? Chanyeol suka karena pria itu sungguh berkompeten, loyal, pekerja keras dan dapat diandalkan. Namun alasan tidak sukanya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak paham dengan isi hatinya.

"HOREEE!" Namun sepertinya hal ituberbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat. Baekhyun bahkan langsung melompat dan memeluk nenek tersayangnya. "Boleh aku membantu memasak? Ya nek ya? Bolehkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

Namun sayang neneknya menggeleng. Hal itu tentu membuat semangat Baekhyun menurun. Namun Yuri tahu, kalau Baekhyun ikut memasak yang ada Baekhyun hanya akan merepotkan chef Kwon. Memasak ramen instan saja Baekhyun tidak bisa. Menyeduh susunya sendiri saja Baekhyun juga tidak bisa. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan dalam hal memasak hanyalah menyeduh ramen dalam cup karena tinggal ditunggu.

"Baekhyun sayang, jangan bersedih! Kalau kau ikut memasak lalu tidak sengaja memotong tanganmu sendiri, atau menumpahkan air panas, atau kecipratan minyak bagaimana? Changmin Hyung pasti akan khawatir!"

Jelas, Yuri telah mengetahui sedekat apa hubungan Baekhyun dan Changmin. Yuri bahkan bertanya-tanya, kalau memang Changmin menyukai Baekhyun, terbuat apa sebenarnya hatinya. Karena jelas Baekhyun yang suka bergonta-ganti pacar tentu saja dapat melukai hatinya.

"Baiklah~ Baekki tidakakan ikut memasak! Nanti Baekki sakit, Changmin Hyung bisa khawatir. Kalau Changmin Hyung khawatir nanti Baekki bisa diomeli. Baekki tidak suka diomeli!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namun karena pernyataan Baekhyun diatas, Chanyeol jadi sedikit penasaran sedekat apa hubungan Changmin dan Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Baekki pergi dulu~!" Baekhyun lalu beranjak untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Yuri melirik putra semata wayangnya yang terdiam dari tadi. Tidak seperti biasa karena biasanya dia akan terus berdebat dengan Baekhyun. "ehem! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggilpun menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi wajah sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Perhatikanlah matamu! Jangan menatap pantat cucuku seperti itu!"

~UNCLE~

"Aku pulang~!" Ucap Baekhyun ketika baru memasuki rumahnya setelah terhitung tiga jam pergi.

Yuri keluar dari dapur dengan clemek sedikit ternoda oleh tepung. Baru selesai meletakkan kue ke dalam oven. "Oh! Baekhyuni sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali? Nenek pikir Baekhyuni akan berkencan lebih lama dengan pacarmu!".

Baekhyun mencomot cookies yang baru saja neneknya taruh ke dalam toples. "Pacarku ada sedikit kegiatan Nek! Dia berkata harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya karena dosennya meminta tugas itu dikumpulkan lebih cepat. Tapi Baekki tahu kok kalau alasan sebenarnya Eunni (Eunwoo) ingin mengunjungi seseorang!"

Yuri menatap kaget cucunya setelah apa yang dituturkan Baekhyun. "Pacarmu berbohong kepadamu?"

"Kkkk… Sebenarnya Baekki baru mengenalkan seseorang kepadanya minggu lalu. Baekki tahu kalau Eunni menemui orang itu!"

"Itu artinya kau memberikan pacarmu kepada orang lain? Kau itu biro jodoh atau bagaimana?" Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur sambil membawa segelas jus jerus.

"Paman, kau itu tidak punya kerjaan ya? Kakekku menyuruhmu ke Korea untuk belajar menjadi CEO yang baik! Bukan malah bermalas-malasan dan menjadi pengangguran!"

"Kalau kau merasa cukup rajin untuk menceramahiku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjalankan perusahaan? Lagipula aku terlalu tampan untuk kau katakan sebagai pengangguran!"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan berkata kepada Kakek kala !" Baekhyun berbicara dengan penekanan hampir di seluruh ucapannya. Baekhyun tidak suka pada pria yang malas padahal dia sendiri adalah pria yang cukup malas. Tapikan Baekhyun itu uke yang nanti setelah menikah akan menjadi istri yang baik yang mengurus rumah tangga tanpa bersusah payah mencari uang dan hanya perlu memintanya kepada sang suami.

Chanyeol melotot menatap Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun yang bertangan halus seperti pantat bayi itu bisa menjadi CEO perusahaan? Yang ada perusahaan malah berantakan karena dia terus mendebat seluruh karyawan dan menggoda seluruh investor yang sudah beristri "Yak!..."

"Sudahlah jangan berdebat! Baekhyunna sana cepat mandi dan temani nenek ke supermarket!" Sepertinya perdebatan Chanyeol harus berhenti dulu atau lebih tepat terpaksa dihentikan oleh ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol tadi tahu darimana kalau tangan Baekhyun itu halus seperti pantat bayi?

"OkiDoki Nek!" Baekhyunpun setengah berlari menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

Oh lihatlah pantat bulat sintal itu terpantul-pantul hampir mengintip dari balik celana olahraga pendek yang Baekhyun pakai.

'glup'

"Park Chanyeol, sudah ibu peringatkan jangan menatap pantat cucu ibu seperti itu!"

Chanyeol mengerjab polos menatap ibunya. "Memang apa yang aku lihat?" Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki gangguan dalam mengingat kejadian jangka pendek.

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak untuk mengecek kuenya. "Ck, ck, ck, ck,… Aigoo… Lihat air liurmu hampir menetes itu. Aigoo…"

~UNCLE~

"Ah,… Jadi ini putra pewaris YC Group! Kau sangat tampan dan muda. Aku dengar juga kau lulus dua tahun lebih awal dengan nilai sangat baik. Pantas saja ayahmu sangat membanggakanmu!"

Itu Tuan Lee, kolega Kakek Park. Inilah makan malam yang telah dinantikan. Dihadiri Tuan Lee dan sekretarisnya dan beberapa petinggi lain di perusahaan Tuan Lee tak lupa dari pihak YC Group ada Kakek Park, Park Chanyeol, sekretaris Kakek Park, dan calon sekretaris Chanyeol a.k.a Shim Changmin.

"Ah, Anda terlalu berlebihan Tuan Lee! Namun aku sungguh berterima kasih atas pujian anda. Bagaimanapun, aku masih awam dan perlu banyak bimbingan!" Chanyeol merendah. Kata Ayahnya, Tuan Lee adalah orang yang suka memuji dan memotivasi orang lain. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Tuan Lee dianggap sebagai salah satu pengusaha yang banyak dijadikan panutan oleh pemuda di negeri ini.

"Makanan datang~!" Dan sepertinya Byun Baekhyun datang dengan sedikit tidak sopan membuat kesan formal yang tercipta buyar seketika.

Namun bukannya berkerut tak suka dengan ketidak sopanan Byun Baekhyun, Tuan Lee malah tersenyum cerah. "Oh, Baekhyunee!" Apakah belum ada yang bilang kalau Tuan Lee itu sebenarnya adalah paman dari Byun Jonghyun, Ayah dari Byun Baekhyun?

"Kakek Lee, harus makan yang banyak. Hari ini aku membantu Chef Kwon untuk memasak. Aku tadi membuat pudding juga untuk makanan penutup semoga Kakek Lee suka. Yang lain juga jangan sungkan-sungkan!"

Chanyeol berdecih dalam hati. Apa kata Baekhyun tadi? Membantu Chef Kwon memasak? Yang Chanyeol lihat tadi Baekhyun hanya mengacaukan pekerjaan Chef Kwon dengan bertanya ini itu, mencicipi ini itu, bercerita ini itu, dan ini itu yang lainnya. Chanyeol yakin Chef Kwon pasti terganggu dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang tidak ada habisnya. Dan apa-apaan itu! Kenapa manusia bernama Shim Changmin itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sungguh luar biasa lebar?! Chanyeol doakan bibir itu sobek nantinya!

"Changmin Hyung, nanti saat pulang temui aku dulu di taman belakang rumah!" Bisik Baekhyun kepada Changmin yang membuat Chanyeol berdecih. Tentu saja Chanyeol dengar, Baekhyun kan tepat berada diantara ia dan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Lalu saat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Changmin terus menatap kepergian Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Aw! Rasanya ingin Chanyeol colok saja mata Changmin dengan garpu yang sedang ia pegang.

Sepertinya di masa depan nanti Chanyeol dan Changmin tidak akan menjadi partner yang damai.

Kakek Park menatap gelagat dan raut wajah anaknya dalam diam. Dalam beberapa detik ia sampai lupa bila sedang berbicara dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya yang paling berpengaruh. Kakek Park tak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa anak lelakinya itu cukup atau benar-benar tak menyukai kedekatan dengan Changmin dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Kakek Park mengurungkan pemikiran negatifnya untuk menghindari penyakitnya yang bisa tiba-tiba saja kambuh. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya risih dengan kedekatan Changmin dan Baekhyun yang notabennya sesama pria. Ya, Tuan Park yakin akan hal itu.

~UNCLE~

Makan malam telah usai dan tuan Lee serta seluruh rekan rekannya telah pulang. Chanyeol yang sudah cukup lelah dengan hari ini (padahal seharian ini dia hanya berbaring nonton tv) langsung memasuki kamarnya. Mandi, berpakaian, dan melangkah ke kasur empuknya. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol berhasil terlelap, suara dering ponsel mengganggunya dengan tiba-tiba di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, setelah Changmin mengantar kepulangan tuan Lee dan rekan-rekannya sampai ke pintu utama rumah itu, ia langsung ditarik oleh Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang.

"Changmin Hyung, aku merindukanmu!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Changmin.

Changmin tak membalas pelukan Baekhyun namun malah menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu seperti anjing kecil. "Benarkah? Aku dengar tadi pagi kau masih berkencan dengan pacarmu!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendengus sebal. Bukan itu hal yang ingin didengar Baekhyun! Baekhyun lebih suka kalau Changmin membalas pelukannya dan berkata 'aku juga merindukanmu' atau semacamnya. "Balas pelukanku!" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Changmin terkekeh dan langsung memenuhi perintah Baekhyun untuk membalas pelukannya. "Puddingmu tadi sangat lezat!"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar penuturan Changmin. Melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak untuk menatap Changmin. "Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk kemudian "Dan aku juga merindukanmu!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dan sekali lagi Changmin mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"Kalau kau merindukanku harusnya kau langsung menciumku!"

Changmin terkekeh. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya yang ganti dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan.

Changmin mulai menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak menatapnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan Changmin terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

"EHEM!"

Sampai suara serak berat itu menginterupsi.

Baekhyun menatap nyalang asal suara itu, tepatnya di balkon lantai dua. Di sana, terlihat paman tampan Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan apiknya bagai seorang model dengan ponsel di tangannya dan seringai di bibirnya.

"Ku rasa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bercinta di luar ruangan!" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Yak Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau enyah saja?" Ucap Baekhyun nyalang.

"Yah,… aku ini pamanmu! Tak sepantasnya kau berkata tak sopan seperti itu kepadaku!"

Baekhyun kepanasan dibuatnya. "Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan _Paman_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menang lalu menatap tajam Changmin yang juga sedang menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Enyahlah dari sana! Kau merusak pemandangan malamku!"

Changmin tahu Chanyeol menujukan perkataan itu kepadanya, bukan kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Yeeeyy update! Aku banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini soalnya mau ukk. Maaf ya kalo capter ini ga terlalu lucu soalnya emang dari awal aku ga ada niat buat bikin ini ff lucu. Genrenya juga family bukan humor. Tapi mungkin emang pada dasarnya otak aku gesrek bin ngeres aja makanya jadi rada lawak.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah ngefavorite, ngefollow, dan ngereview. Yang belom ya monggo di follow, favorite dan review.**

 **Sekian cuap cuap dari anak trio bangcat sampai jumpa di next capter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Enyahlah dari sana! Kau merusak pemandangan malamku!"

Changmin tahu Chanyeol menujukan perkataan itu kepadanya, bukan kepada Baekhyun.

 **Capter ini Chanbaek momentnya udah mulai rada menjurus jadi siapkan kantong kresek sama sandal swallow buat nimpuk authornya wkwkwk.**

Tapi bukan Shim Changmin namanya bila tidak bisa membalas perkataan calon boss besarnya itu. Bukannya tunduk, Changmin justru dengan nyalang balik menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dengan tajam. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menatap tajam Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin.

"Changmin Hyung biarkan saja dobby amerika itu, dan hanya tatap aku!"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan kembali mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibir ceri itu. Tentu saja menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menyaksikan seluruh adegan mesra itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Untuk pertama kalinya Richard Park diabaikan oleh orang lain?!" Bisik Chanyeol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Changmin dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila – menurut Chanyeol – selama 1 menit 36 detik sampai suara dering ponsel Changmin menginterupsi semuanya.

"Aku angkat panggilan ini sebentar!" Ucap Changmin sambil mengelus pelan surai Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan kerucutan dibibirnya.

Changmin mencubit bibir Baekhyun sebentar sebelum melangkah sedikit jauh untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Dilihatnya Changmin oleh Baekhyun di sana. Ketika baru mengangkat panggilan itu ekspresi Changmin langsung berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Panggilan itu berakhir dengan cepat. Lalu ketika Changmin kembali menuju Baekhyun dengan langkah sedikit terburu, Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan Changmin katakan.

"Baekhyuni maaf, ada sedikit masalah di kantor jadi aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Selalu seperti biasanya.

Sedikit susah memang bila sedang bermesraan dengan orang yang terkenal disiplin dan pekerja keras.

"Baiklah, hati-hati bila menyetir dan bila sudah selesai Hyung harus lekas pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat" Pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun sampaikan.

Inilah yang Changmin suka terhadap Baekhyun. Walaupun manja dan cerewet luar biasa, Baekhyun selalu memberi pengertian terhadap pekerjaannya dan dirinya yang sedikit memiliki sifat workaholic.

Changmin mengecup dalam dahi Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kediaman Park. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap punggung tegap Changmin yang menjauh dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

"Wah,… kenapa dramanya singkat sekali?"

Ah, kenapa Baekhyun bisa melupakan makhluk yang satu ini? Bukankah dia adalah tokoh utama yang telah mengacaukan segala keharmonisan hidup Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini?

"Yak Byun, aku pernah belajar tentang perfilman sebelumnya. Harusnya pada saat ini kau mengejarnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang sambil berkata _jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku!_ Seperti itu!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah menilai.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam tepat di matanya walaupun tatapan itu tak akan bisa membuat Chanyeol gentar.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu?"

"HUEEEEE PAMAN CHANYEOL JAHAAATTT BAEKKI BENCI PAMAN CHANYEOL!"

Tentu saja tatapan tajam tidak mempan. Namun teriakan nyaring dengan nada tangisan siapa tahu mempan.

"Y-y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"HIKS HIKS PAMAN CHANYEOL JAHAT KEPADA BAEKKI! BAEKKI TIDAK SUKA PAMAN CHANYEOOOLL!"

"Yak Byun Baekhyun berhentilah menangis! Kau mau seluruh penghuni rumah datang kemari apa?"

Terlambat.

"Astaga Baekki kenapa menangis?"

Yuri telah datang dengan panik ketika mendengar tangisan Baekhyun.

"Neneek…. Paman Chanyeol jahat! Paman Chanyeol mengejek Baekki padahal Baekki tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Paman Chanyeoooll!" – Baekhyun si tukang mengadu.

Chanyeol gelagapan. Memangnya kapan Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun?!

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Beraninya kau membuat cucu kesayangan Ibu menangis!"

Matilah Chanyeol sekarang.

~UNCLE~

Malamnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Sedikit aneh mengingat dia memiliki spesies yang sama dengan Nobita si juara tidur kelas dunia. Jadi Baekhyun putuskan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu.

"Oh, Baekki belum tidur?" Bibi Song di sana, sedang berkutat dengan kompor dan panci.

"Bibi sendiri belum tidur? Lagipula kenapa Bibi berada disini, bukankah anak Bibi sedang sakit?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Bibi Song tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali menghadap kompor. "Bibi sedang membuat kaldu untuk menu sarapan besok. Bibi dengar hari ini Baekki tidak makan dengan baik dan Bibi yakin penyebabnya karena rasa masakannya kurang cocok dengan selera Baekki, jadi Bibi kembali kemari dan besok setelah membuat sarapan Bibi akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk merawat anak Bibi!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar penuturan Bibi Song. "Bibi tidak lelah? Baekki memang kurang cocok bila memakan selain masakan Bibi dan Eomma, namun bukan berarti Baekki tidak bisa memakannya. Seharusnya Bibi tetap menjaga anak Bibi dan tidak perlu menghawatirkan Baekki!"

Hati Bibi Song menghangat setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bibi Song memang sudah bekerja di kediaman Park sejak remaja, jadi tidak heran jika Bibi Song sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga Park walaupun posisinya hanya sebatas kepala pelayan. Dan yang paling dekat dengannya tentu saja Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu masih ingat dengan jalas bagaimana Bekhyun kecil sering memeluknya untuk mendapatkan strawberry cheese cake buatannya, dan berkata kalau ia adalah ibu kedua Baekhyun.

Bibi Song menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. "Aigoo~ memangnya kau bukan anak Bibi? Katamu kau putra sulung keluarga Song!". Bibi Song lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi benar! Dan Baekki sudah lama tidak melihat adik Baekki! Itu salah Bibi yang membuat adik Baekki sekolah di sekolah berasrama jadi Baekki putuskan hukuman Bibi adalah memperbolehkan Baekki menjenguk adik Baekki!"

"Eh, bukankah Baekki besok ada kuliah?"

"Baekki ada kuliah pagi tapi setelah itu kan Baekki tidak ada acara apapun!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok Baekki boleh menjenguknya! Sekarang Bibi mau Tanya, apa tujuan utama Baekki ke dapur?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri saat ingat ia telah melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke dapur. "Ah, benar! Baekki mau minum susu karena Baekki tidak bisa tidur!"

~UNCLE~

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya setelah berbincang kecil dengan Bibi Song di dapur dengan segelas besar strawberry milk shake ditangannya padahal ini sudah cukup larut untuk menikmati minuman itu.

Hanya kurang dua meter sebelum Baekhyun dapat meraih pintu kamarnya. Seharusnya begitu sampai sebuah tangan menariknya ke sebuah lorong yang menuju balkon dan menghimpit tubuhnya di sisi tembok lorong tersebut.

"Yak Paman Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?! Strawberry milk shake ku jadi tumpah!" Ucap Baekhyun garang karena tidak terima minuman favoritnya tumpah barang setetes.

Itu memang Chanyeol.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?!"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Balas Baekhyun dengan wajah berpikirnya dan matanya yang mengerjap beberapa kali?

"Gara-gara kau –" Ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun malah menutup matanya rapat saat Chanyeol menunjukkan jari nya tepat di wajahnya. Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun trauma bila ada yang menunjuk wajahnya dekat-dekat, karena waktu kecil temannya menunjuk wajahnya seperti itu lalu dengan tidak sengaja karena Baekhyun terdorong kedepan oleh temannya yang lain alhasil jari itu menusuk matanya.

Tapi yang lebih mengherankan lagi dari, kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya?

"Kenapa Paman diam?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip Chanyeol.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

'cup'

Baekhyun otaknya kosong seketika. Disatu sisi ia mulai sedikit mengantuk, disatu sisi yang lain Baekhyun sedang berusaha mati-matian agar milkshake strawberry di tangannya tidak tumpah karena pergerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Dan disisi yang lainnya lagi sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan. Apa ini semacam kecupan selamat malam karena Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi durasi penempelan bibir ini terlalu lama bila dianggap kecupan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang menikmati acara penempelan bibir itu. Bibir Baekhyun walaupun tipis namun terasa sangat pas dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun benar-benar wangi dan aroma strawberry milkshake yang menghalangi agar kedua tubuh mereka tidak saling menempel juga menambah suasana. Biasanya ketika Chanyeol berciuman yang tercium oleh indranya hanya bau pekat alcohol dan parfum menyengat lawannya. Belum lagi sensasi lipstick yang aneh berbeda dengan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut bagi eskrim.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena baru dua kali melumat bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Chanyeol melotot manatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Paman sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos bagaikan tidak ada yang terjadi baru saja.

'tok tok tok' "Baekhyun-ah kau sudah tidur?"

Suara Yuri terdengar sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak tahu saja jika cucunya dan putranya sedang berada di koridor balkon yang berjarak beberapa meter dari kamar mereka berdua.

Namun mendengar suara Yuri, membuat Chanyeol refleks mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya. Hal itu membuat strawberry milkshake yang dari tadi dijaga Baekhyun tumpah hampir seluruhnya ke piama jingga motif wortel milik Baekhyun.

"HUUEEEEE PAMAN CHANYEOL MENUMPAHKAN MILKSHAKE KU KE TUBUHKU HUUUEEEEE PAMAN CHANYEOL MEMBENCIKUUU HUEEEEE HUUUEEE!"

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP CUCUKU!"

~UNCLE~

"Baekhyun-ah, aku minta maaf bila yang akan aku katakan akan menyakitimu, tapi kita…" Eunwoo menghembuskan nafasnya dalam sebelum mengucapkan lanjutan kalimatnya "Mari kita putus saja!".

Baekhyun sudah berada di universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Pagi ini dia mogok berbicara dengan Chanyeol apalagi berdebat denganya namun Baekhyun tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Tentu saja karena insiden milkshake strawberry nya tumpah tadi malam, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

Namun saat ini, Baekhyun sedang berada di salah satu taman universitasnya bersama kekasihnya Eunwoo yang baru saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun bukannya bersedih Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai? Benarkah? Siapa? Siapa? Kenalkan padaku! Ayolah Cha Eunwoo!" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Eunwoo terkekeh kecil "Kau yang mengenalkanku padanya bagaimana kau bisa lupa?!"

"Kau benar-benar bersama dengannya, benarkah? Ooh aku senang sekali kita harus merayakan ini! Kita bisa makan bersama! Oh tidak, tidak, kita harus menonton film bersama atau menonton konser bersama! Atau kita bisa –"

'cup'

Eunwoo tersenyum lembut setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. Dipegangnya erat kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun dan di tatapnya dalam-dalam mata sipit yang selalu berbinar-binar itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau adalah orang yang baik! Aku akan selalu menyukaimu seperti biasanya."

"Aku tahu hal itu! Semua orang menyukaiku, aku bisa membuat pria lurus menjadi belok, aku tahu itu semua. Tapi berhentilah menyukai ku karna kau sudah punya orang baru yang kau suka!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa semua mantannya bilang begitu. Bila sudah berpaling ya berpaling saja. Jangan malah sudah berpaling tapi masih menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun berasa seperti orang jahat kalau seperti itu.

Namun Eunwoo malah terbahak ketika mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat Baekhyun kemudian karena terlalu gemas.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukai mu! Kau terlalu menggemaskan!"

"Aku juga tahu kalau aku menggemaskan!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Sudah cukup! Berhentilah tertawa dan memitingku Cha Eunwoo! Aku pikir Paman Kang sudah menjemputku!"

Eunwoo melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun dan mencubit hidung bangir Baekhyun pelan. "ahh,… sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang!"

"Oh, tidak! Aku mau ke rumah sakit dahulu ada seseorang yang harus ku jemput! Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pendekatanmu sampai kau bisa menyandang status pacaran lagi! Fighting!"

"Baiklah! hati-hati di jalan!" Eunwoo mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebentar sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun menjauh dari pengelihatannya.

"Terimakasih pernah berbagi kasih denganku Byun!" Ucap Eunwoo lirih ketika punggung sempit Baekhyun sudah tinggal bagai titik kecil di kejauhan.

~UNCLE~

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah ia hafal dengan benar yang sedang menunggunya di depan pagar universitasnya. Namun, kenapa Paman Kang tidak keluar dari mobil? Apa ia sedang pergi ke toilet? Atau punggungnya sakit lagi? Paman Kang memang sedikit keras kepala bila disuruh beristirahat. Lagipula Baekhyun bisa membawa mobil sendiri.

'cklek'

Eh, pintunya tidak dikunci. Berarti Paman Kang memang sedang berada di dalam mobil.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka sendiri pintu mobil itu dan duduk di jok penumpang. Pasti sebentar lagi Paman Kang akan meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya hanya karna tidak membukakannya pintu mobil.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana!? Kau kira aku sopirmu apa!"

Eh, kenapa suara Paman Kang jadi lain.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang duduk di depan kemudi. Lagipula Baekhyun yakin ia tidak salah mobil.

"Eh, kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja! Paman Kang ada keperluan mendadak jadi Ayah menyuruhku menjemputmu! Cepat pindah tempat dudukmu sekarang!"

"Ishhh!"

Baekhyun menggerutu. Sungguh dia malas berhadapan dengan pamannya ini. Tentu saja karena insiden strawberry milkshake nya tadi malam.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun. "Kau masih marah karena insiden tadi malam? Okay! Aku minta maaf! Aku terlalu terlarut dalam suasana sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang tengah aku lakukan! Lagipula kenapa juga tadi malam kau memejamkan ma –"

"Kau menumpahkan strawberry milkshake ku!" Bentak Baekhyun keras dengan wajah marahnya yang super imut.

Apa? Jadi Baekhyun marah karena strawberry milkshakenya yang Chanyeol tumpahkan? Astaga Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun marah karena insiden Chanyeol yang dengan sembarangan menciumnya. Tapi ternyata ciuman itu tidak terlalu berharga untuk Baekhyun bila dibandingkan dengan strawberry milkshakenya.

"Jadi dari pagi kau marah hanya karena strawberry milkshake mu?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Itu bukan hanya karena strawberry milkshake! Tapi karena strawberry milkshake yang kau tumpahkan!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Astaga! Kau –"

Ini kesalahan Chanyeol. Menunjuk Baekhyun lagi tepat di wajahnya dan membuat Baekhyun menutup mata lagi. Chanyeol mana tahan bila melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya takut yang terlihat begitu imut itu.

"AAgghh! Aku bisa gilaaa!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Paman sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Polos.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kembali menjernihkan pikirannya. "Ayo kita pulang!" Ucapnya kemudian. Singkat dan jelas.

"Tidak! Kita ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin menjenguk anak Bibi Song!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak apalah menunda waktu istirahatnya daripada mendengar Baekhyun merengek karena keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

~UNCLE~

"Bibi Soooongg!" Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malunya berteriak sambil berlarian di dalam rumah sakit.

"Baekki! Kau benar-benar datang? Astaga! Oh, Tuan Muda Chanyeol juga datang!" Bibi Song langsung membungkukkan badannya ketika mengetahui Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

"Iya tadi Paman yang menjemputku karna Paman Kang ada urusan lain!"

"Ah… Kalau begitu maaf bila membuat Tuan Muda repot!" Ucap Bibi Song sambil membungkukkan badan sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan masalah."

"Jadi, apa adik kecilku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Bibi Song tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oprasinya berjalan sukses! Dia sedang tertidur sekarang efek obat bius!"

"Ah… begitu!"

'sreek' pintu di belakang Bibi Song terbuka. Menampilkan pemuda jakung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat anak Bibi Song dirawat.

"Noona sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu ke Bibi Song.

Bibi Song tersenyum mengerti situasi "Ah… kenalkan ini adik bungsu Bibi dan ini Baekhyun dia –"

"Jadi kau Byun Baekhyun?" Potong pemuda itu cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Iya! Aku Byun Baekhyun tapi Bibi Song dan orang-orang dirumah lebih sering memanggilku Baekki!"

"Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu! Kau kuliah di jurusan seni musik kan? Aku adalah produser lagu di Win Entertaiment!"

"Wooaaa Hyung adalah produser di Win Entertaiment! Agensi besar itu? Hyung benar-benar keren!"

Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu Baekki! Aku Song Mino!"

Dan Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku Baekki!"

Adakah yang ingat kalau Chanyeol masih disana dan mengamati semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi? Dan Chanyeol juga seorang pria yang mengerti tentang arti tatapan tertarik pada mata pria lain.

 _Sial! Apa-apaan tatapan Song Mino itu kepada Baekhyun! Rasanya ingin ku congkel saja mata itu!_

 **TBC**

 **Hehehehe update… terimakasih ya buat yang selalu setia menunggu ff aku. Maaf juga karna aku selalu terlambat update. Soalnya emang sering aku buat ulang kalo aku ga sreg sebelum di publish. Maaf keun bila ada typo saya malas mengecek ulang karena udah malem besok masih sekolah wkwkwk. Btw happy maljum semuanyaaa… jangan lupa reviewnya yaahh… love youuu.**

 **p.s. yang minta Baekki ciuman sama bang kaChang itu udah terlaksana kan… itu aku tambahin ciuman sama Ceye plus Eunwoo wkwkwk**


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun itu mesum sekaligus polos. Tukang cari rusuh, tukang debat, cerewet luar biasa, suka menempel bagai lintah kepada para pria tampan, manja, kekanakan, dan sayangnya Baekhyun itu juga imut dan cantik berlebihan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ditanya Mino bagaimana tentang Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sedang menjenguk anak bibi Song sedangkan Chanyeol pergi mencari kopi dengan Mino. Chanyeol tidak buta musik omong-omong. Cita-citanya dulu juga menjadi produser musik sebelum ia ingat kalau ayahnya sungguh membutuhkan kehadirannya untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Untungnya Mino juga termasuk orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tekanan darahmu bisa naik secara mendadak dan kau bisa mati muda!" Pada akhirnya hanya hal itu yang Chanyeol katakan kepada Mino.

Mino terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Selera humor Chanyeol tidak buruk juga. "Tapi, aku masih sedikit ragu kalau kau itu paman Baekhyun! Kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang paman."

Chanyeol meminum sedikit kopinya sebelum menjawab perkataan Mino. "Kau tau? Presdir dari YC Group itu, adalah orang yang hebat! Saking hebatnya dia bisa menjadikan seorang gadis yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya untuk dijadikan istri. Dan atas dasar hal itulah aku lahir. Entahlah, mungkin ayahku dulunya seorang raja atau bagaimana aku juga tidak mengerti!"

Mino kembali tertawa atas ucapan Chanyeol. Gaya bicara Chanyeol jelas berbeda dengan gaya pakaiannya yang terkesan angkuh dan kaku. Sedangkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol melarikan diri darinya saat ini? Jangan-jangan Baekhyun saat ini sedang mencarinya sambil menghaturkan sumpah serapah yang nantinya akan pria setengah bocah itu adukan kepada Yuri.

"PAMAN CHANYEOOLLL!"

 _Wah panjang umur anak ini_ – Chanyeol. Dengan tidak tahu malu Baekhyun berteriak di dalam kafe sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan bibir mengerucut. Untungnya semua pengunjung disana tidak ada yang menyangka kalau bocah itu sebenarnya sudah lewat umur dua puluh. Chanyeol jadi tidak perlu merasa terlalu malu.

Sibuk menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu, Mino menggantikan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Baekhyuni! Sini duduk dulu! Baekhyuni mau pesan apa? Biar Hyung yang pesankan."

Baekhyun lalu menatap Mino dangan mata berbinar-binar. "Baekki bisa pesan apa saja?"

Mino mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum yang mana membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Baekki mau strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheese cake, smootie strawberry, toaster dengan keju, tiramisu, dan donat!"

Untung Mino kaya, jadi Mino dapat langsung memesankan keinginan Baekhyun tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kau gila Byun! Kau baru mengenalnya empat puluh lima menit yang lalu dan kau sudah memerasnya?" Bisik Chanyeol ketika Mino baru saja berlalu untuk memesankan makanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu merengut sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan alis mengerut. "Mino hyung sendiri yang menganggukkan kepalanya!"

"Tapi kau sekarang sedang bersama pewaris YC Group! Mau dibawa kemana wajahku nanti?" Desis Chanyeol tajam.

"Lalu, kalau aku meminta semua itu kepada Paman memangnya Paman mau mengabulkannya?" Balas Baekhyun dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bila berat badanmu tiba-tiba naik di pagi harinya aku yang akan terusik dengan jeritan-jeritan super feminimmu!"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk menatap pamannya. "Paman, asal kau tau, pertama aku tidak peduli kalau berat badanku naik. Kedua AKU TIDAK FEMINIM!"

"Oho! Lihat saja kalau nanti kau benar-benar gendut!" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Akan aku adukan kau kepada nenek!"Ancam Baekhyun sambil memasang mata melototnya.

Chanyeol menciut. Ibunya itu terlalu sayang kepada Baekhyun dan sialnya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun jadi tukang mengadu? Kemarin saja Baekhyun mengadukan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan toples kaca berisi dua ekor ikan badut milik Baekhyun. Akhirnya Yuri menghukum Chanyeol dengan menyuruhnya mengembalikan kembali kedua ikan itu ke dalam air. Menggunakan tangan kosong. Dihadapan para maid.

"Oke-oke baiklah" Akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya pasrah. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun, sungguh. Tapi jangan mengadu dan jangan mengatakan apapun tentang pikiran jorokmu itu. Entah itu penis, sperma, atau bokong bulat yang kenyal. Apapun itu yang dapat merusak harga diriku sampai ke akar. Oke!"

"Aku boleh melakukan apapun semauku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menyelidik.

"Apapun"

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Deal!" Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggapai tangan itu sambil mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian dari jauh terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius!" Mino datang sambil membawa nampan pesanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum imut. "Bukan apa-apa. Paman Chanyeol baru saja berjanji untuk membelikanku puppy setelah ini. Benarkan Paman?" Ungkap Baekhyun dengan senyum _evil_ nya.

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya. Dapat melakukan apapun semaunya bukan berarti harus membuatnya bangkrut juga. Sekalipun Chanyeol calon presdir bukan berarti Chanyeol punya banyak uang sampai harus menuruti segala macam permintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak hanya akan meminta seekor puppy. Hei, Chanyeol masih calon presdir bukan presdir. Bahkan Chanyeol sekarang masih dalam tahap magang di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Oh, jadi setelah makan kalian akan langsung pergi? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

"Tidak kok, Hyung. Kalau Hyung mau Hyung boleh ikut untuk membantu ku memilih puppy aku pasti akan sangat senang."

Setelahnya mereka berdua sibuk berbicara dan bercanda tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang merengut memikirkan bagaimana agar dapat menghindari si Byun Pengacau Baekhyun.

 **~UNCLE~**

Jika disuruh memilih, sebenarnya Chanyeol akan lebih senang bila Mino ikut terlibat dalam konspirasi Baekhyun untuk memoroti Chanyeol. Siapa tahu dengan senang hati Mino mau membelikan Baekhyun puppy dan akhirnya membebaskan Chanyeol dari pengeluaran uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Ayolah, presdir YC Group itu sebenarnya sedikit (atau sangat) pelit kepada anaknya sendiri. Tapi sialnya Mino mendadak ditelpon oleh seseorang dari agensinya untuk membicarakan comeback solo seorang artis agensi itu.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu suka dengan Mino. Kenapa? Hanya karena awal pertemuan. Awal pertemuan Mino dengan Baekhyun Mino bisa langsung mendapat senyuman cerah dan langsung akrab dengan Baekhyun.

Bedakan dengan awal pertemuan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menjambak rambutnya sampai helai-helainya rontok di genggaman Baekhyun. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Paman, aku mau yang ini!" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol degan menenteng seekor anak anjing besar berjenis welsi corgi. Berwarna coklat caramel dan putih seperti di film-film.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Mongryeong dan aku akan memanggilmu Mong Mongie!" Ucap Baekhyun kepada anak anjing itu seolah-olah Ibu yang baru saja memberi anaknya nama.

"Silahkan mengisi administrasinya dulu. Tuan!" Ucap seorang pegawai disana.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil berjalan ke tempat pengisian administrasi diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk bermain dengan anjing barunya, Chanyeol sibuk mengisi kertas administrasi. Karena mereka membeli anjing itu di tempat organisasi pecinta binatang, tentu saja ketentuan dan syarat yang harus mereka penuhi lebih banyak. Pusing Chanyeol rasanya harus mengisi data-data yang super banyak itu di tambah Baekhyun yang berisik sekali menurutnya.

'kling'

"Selamat datang!"

Sepasang pelanggan baru datang. Chanyeol melirik sebentar. Sepasang suami-istri ternyata. Dan si istri sedang hamil sekitar lima atau enam bulan.

Saat Chanyeol melanjutkan pengisian kertas administrasi, Baekhyun menarik kecil ujung jasnya. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi diam.

"Paman, ayo pulang!" Pinta Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol berdecak karena yang harus ia isi masih banyak dan sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak sabaran. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi!" Ucapnya kemudian.

"A-aku ingin pulang. Hiks"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Suara Baekhyun yang bergetar serta isakan lirihnya membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Saat Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun, yang Chanyeol lihat hanyalah Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam seolah ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan memeluk Mongryeong erat sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih memegang kecil ujung jas Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa lihat bahwa tangan dan bahu sempit itu bergetar.

"Aku ingin pulang paman" Ucapnya lagi lirih hampir berbisik.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak suka. Akhirnya ia kembali menghadap petugas di depannya yang sepertinya juga terkejut atas tangisan Baekhyun.

"Bisa aku langsung saja menandatangani formulir ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Uh, i-iya tuan!"

Mendengar jawaban dari petugas itu langsung membuat Chanyeol membalik lembar terakhir formulir administrasi tersebut dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Chanyeol cepat dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobil.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Biasanya ketika Baekhyun menangis hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol jengah Baekhyun akan menangis keras-keras sampai semua orang mendengarnya. Baekhyun pun tidak peduli akan tangisannya yang terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga itu, karna memang itu tujuannya. Membuat semua orang menghampirinya lalu orang-orang itu akan menyalahkan Chanyeol karena telah membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Tapi kini kedaannya berbeda. Seolah Baekhyun sedang menahan tangisnya kuat-kuat. Seolah Baekhyun tak ingin seorangpun tahu bahwa air matanya akan jatuh. Seolah Baekhyun tak mau memperlihatkan luka yang disimpannya.

 _Kenapa?_ – Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati.

Di dalam mobilpun suasananya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tenang. Baekhyun yang biasanya berceloteh panjang lebar kini hanya sibuk memeluk kedua kakinya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Mongryeong sudah berada di kandangnya di jok belakang. Dan Chanyeolpun tak berani angkat bicara. Ia terlalu kikuk untuk menghadapi sisi Baekhyun yang baru ia ketahui.

Baekhyun yang senang memendam perasaannya sendiri, lalu menangis diam-diam.

Mobil Chanyeol telah memasuki pekarangan rumah, lalu berhenti tepat di pelataran depan pintu utama.

"Baek, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyadari Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Paman Jang menghampiri untuk menawarkan bantuan. Namun Chanyeol tetap diam untuk menatap lamat-lamat wajah tertidur keponakan besarnya.

Bekas airmata masih tersisa di sana, dan Chanyeol tidak buta untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol membuka sabuk pengaman Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk menggendong koala Baekhyun oleh dirinya sendiri. Paman Jang terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa masih cukup kuat untuk membopong Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam mobil seperti biasanya, merasa tidak perlu untuk membuat tuannya bertindak sendirian.

"Kemana Ayah dan Ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Mereka pergi sejak sejam yang lalu dan sepertinya akan pulang petang nanti atau mungkin esok hari"

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Paman tolong urusi anjing baru Baekhyun di jok belakang"

Paman Jang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu Chanyeol segera beranjak untuk menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki ke kamar keponakannya itu,bau stroberi khas Baekhyun langsung tercium. Pernak pernik antik seperti kotak musik dan foto-foto dengan bingkai lama pun menghampiri inderanya. _Dreamcatcher_ biru menggantung di jendela dan _sticky notes_ yang hampir memenuhi meja belajar.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang besar itu lalu melepaskan sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan. Setelahnya Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang samping Baekhyun dan mengelus surai itu pelan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Eung" Baekhyun menggeram rendah dalam tidurnya sambil sedikit menggeliat, lalu matanya yang sayu perlahan terbuka.

"Paman…" Ucapnya.

Chanyeol langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk setengah tidur di samping Baekhyun .

"Hmm… ada apa?"

Lalu perlahan Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pamannya itu.

"Paman di sini dulu ya? Aku tidak mau sendirian." Baekhyun meminta sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi keponakannya perlahan. Halus, itu yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan. Sampai matanya menangkap bibir semerah ceri yang sudah pernah ia cicipi walau singkat.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan ceri itu dan melumatnya pelan. Baekhyun tidak menolak justru membalas ciuman itu disela tidurnya yang terusik.

Perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sebelumnya miring karena harus memeluknya. Sidikit menindihnya, lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menelusupkan lidahnya, tak lupa tangan nakalnya yang mulai masuk ke dalam pakaian Baekhyun dan bermain-main pada kedua puting di sana. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak menolak, justru Baekhyun ikut menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas lidah nakal Chanyeol.

Perasaan membuncah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau ia bahagia akan ini. Namun ini terasa familiar.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan Baekhyun kembali larut ke alam mimpinya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar sadar akan ciuman itu. Padahal bibirnya sudah mulai memerah bengkak dengan liur yang hampir tercecer kemana-mana.

Bukan masalah, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah akan hari ini. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mencari tahunya nanti, hal yang membuat Baekhyun menangis. Jujur, Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis. Dan ketika Baekhyun menangis pelan seperti tadi, Chanyeol membencinya.

Namun, yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah perasaan tidak nyaman yang saat ini Chanyeol rasakan.

"Sial! Aku terangsang!"

 **TBC**

 **Oke, jadi ceritanya Mino bukan pihak ketiga. Dan konflik pertamanya baru dimulai. Sebenernya ff ini mau aku update waktu ultahnya Ceye, tapi aku mengerti kalian udah nungguin ff ini sampe lumutan jadi begitu jadi langsung aku post jadi kalo ada typo mohon dimaklumi karna aku males baca ulang buat ngedit hehe :D.**

 **Yang nunggu NC keknya aku bakal post ff oneshot (cerita lain yang ga ada sangkut pautnya sama UNCLE) buat ultah ceye ntar. Entah itu aku post pas ultahnya ceye atau setelahnya. Tungguin aja.**

 **Oke para readers ku yang unyu-unyu macem ***nya Baekhyun. See you next capter ^3^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capter ini ngedrama. Muntah ditanggung pembaca.**

Baekhyun adalah sosok yang misterius dibalik sikap konyolnya. Itulah yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap setelah berbicara dengan kakak tirinya, Taeyeon.

" _Baekhyun memang sosok yang ceria, sampai setelah ujian masuk universitas dulu ketika Baekhyun berada pada tingkat akhir sekolah atas. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang murung dan sering melamun walaupun pemikiran konyol masih ada pada otaknya._

 _Sebelum upacara kelulusan, Baekhyun berangkat bersama teman-temannya untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Dan setelah pulang dari Jepang tiba-tiba Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan pendaftaran ulang di perguruan tinggi incarannya dan malah memilih untuk pergi melakukan wajib militer._

 _Hanya itu. Ketika pulang dari wajib militer Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria dan konyol seperti dulu walau sekali dua kali aku masih menemukannya duduk melamun"_

Begitulah penjelasan yang dijabarkan Taeyeon saat makan malam keluarga usai dan orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitas lainnya seperti kakek Park dan menantunya yang bermain catur, atau Baekhyun yang menonton film horror ditemani Mongryeong.

Mungkin sesuatu terjadi ketika masa-masa ujian masuk universitas.

Sudah hampir sebulan setelah peristiwa Baekhyun menangis lalu hampir melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ bersama Chanyeol. Dan sudah sebulan juga Chanyeol terkadang menemukan Baekhyun sekali duakali melamun saat tak banyak orang disekitarnya.

Baekhyun berhenti menceritakan tentang pacar-pacar tampannya dan kegiatan malam panas mereka ketika sarapan, dan itu sukses membuat kakek Park-pun mengerinyit heran walau tak benar-benar memikirkannya.

Lagipula pada waktu sarapan hari ini Baekhyun masih dapat menggerutu tentang pernikahan Justin Bieber sambil berkata kalau cita-citanya merasakan penis bintang besar itu sudah tidak memiliki harapan juang lagi.

Bukankah itu cukup untuk menjadi tanda kalu Baekhyun masih sehat-sehat saja?

 **~UNCLE~**

"Yak paman Chanyeol, kau kan satu-satunya pengangguran di rumah ini. Antarkan aku kuliah! Aku sudah hampir terlambat dan hari ini ada kuis! Pamaaaaannn!"

Bahkan sekalipun Baekhyun masih suka membuat suatu ajang perdebatan dengan Chanyeol, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan tetap menyusahkan Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

"Aku sedang malas! Minta antar paman Kang sana!" Jawab Chanyeol acuh sambil terus memakan kripik kentangnya dengan mata menatap layar telivisi.

"Paman Kang sedang menghantar Kakek dan aku tidak mau menunggu pesanan taksi! Ayolah paman pengangguran! " Namun Baekhyun masih terus merengek.

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Chanyeol singkat, padat, jelas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"NENEEEEEKKKK! PAMAN CHANYEOL TIDAK MAU MENGANTARKU KE KAMPUS DAN DIA SEDANG BERMALAS-MALASAN!"

"CHANYEOOOLLLL!"

 **~UNCLE~**

"Paman punya waktu sampai tiga jam kedepan untuk menjemputku pulang. Kalau setelah tiga jam paman tidak menjemputku, aku akan mengadukan paman ke nenek, Oke! Daaahh!"

Dan berakhir Chanyeol akan tetap kalah dengan ancaman aduan Baekhyun karena ancaman itu memang tidak main-main. Baekhyun tidak akan segan mengadukan Chanyeol kepada Yuri bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil seperti Chanyeol tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi pada selai stroberi Baekhyun atau tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berganti pakaian ketika memanggil anak itu untuk makan malam. Lalu Yuri yang telalu menyayangi cucunya itu tentu akan membuat ketidak sengajaan yang Chanyeol buat berakhir mengerikan.

Tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat namun juga bukan waktu yang panjang. Apabila harus kembali ke rumah maka waktu itu hanya akan terbuang-buang lebih dari separuhnya hanya untuk perjalanan. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar kampus Baekhyun. Tempat berbelanja, café, dan banyak tempat penghabis waktu lainnya berjejeran.

"Hey, Richard?"

Lalu ketika Chanyeol sedang asik menyusuri kawasan itu seorang wanita menepuk punggungnya sambil memanggilnya Richard. Chanyeol mengenalnya. Atau mungkin sedikit merindukannya.

"Oh, hai Rose! _How are you? What are you doing here?_ "

Rose. Teman kuliah Chanyeol dulu. Salah satu yang terdekat karena mereka sama-sama warga Negara Korea, juga karena Rose adalah orang kedua yang pernah menghabiskan malam dengan Chanyeol. Yang pertama? Chanyeol tidak ingat karena saat itu ia sedang mabuk. Chanyeol hanya ingat sensasinya bukan wajah orang yang telah mengambil keperjakaannya.

"Hei, aku berada di Korea lebih lama daripada dirimu harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Jawab Rose deangan nada marah main-mainnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli kemudian mengelus rambut panjang Rose sekilas. "Kau benar-benar datang ke Korea karena menerima perjodohan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Rose dengan senyum mengembang dan sedikit kedikan bahu. "Lagipula dijodohkan ternyata tidak seburuk yang ada di novel-novel!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti sebagai balasan.

"Lalu, kalau aku mengajakmu berkeliling daerah sekitar sini selama beberapa jam kedepan, apa tunanganmu akan marah?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Rose terkikik kecil. Rasanya tidak pernah ia dapatkan Chanyeol sesopan ini selama ia mengenal pria jangkung itu.

 **~UNCLE~**

Menghabiskan waktu dengan teman lama. Ya, itulah yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Mengesampingkan Chanyeol dan Rose pernah berada dalam satu ranjang yang berderit, toh Chanyeol dan Rose tidak pernah benar-benar berkencan.

Perasaan yang mereka miliki jauh lebih apik dari perasaan sebuah hubungan yang berawal dari bertemu, berdekatan, memadu kasih, bertengkar, putus, lalu menjadi orang asing. Perasaan akan sahabat karib.

Mereka menceritakan banyak hal. Mulai dari kegiatan masing-masing saat ini, atau sekedar membahas masa lalu.

Sebenarnya, persahabatan yang mereka miliki tidak hanya tentang mereka berdua. Selain keduanya, ada Kris si tonggos, Johnny yang mirip Jojo dari film _Horton Hears a Who,_ dan Wendy Song si diva kampus.

Chanyeol menceritakan pada Rose kalau sekarang Kris mantan pujaan hatinya sudah menikah dengan pria bermata panda asal China dan tinggal di Negara asal Kris di Canada lalu mengangkat seorang putra disana bernama Mark. Johnny sedang berada di Thailand untuk mengejar pujaan hatinya, seorang model yang sayangnya juga pria bernama panjang yang sangat panjang namun memiliki nama panggilan sepuluh. Sedangkan Wendy si diva kampus sekarang bergabung dalam sebuah orchestra terkenal di sana.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir teman kita banyak yang memutuskan untuk menjadi gay, kau tidak tertarik Chanyeol?" Tanya Rose kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"Tertarik untuk apa?"

"Menjadi gay!"

"uhuk! Yak, kau gila bertanya seperti itu? Aku masih normal!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Pria asia yang berstatus bottom juga banyak yang manis. Bila di Amarika kau hanya akan menemukan pria kekar untuk status bottom. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Apa perjodohan sudah mengubah akal sehatmu? Bukankah dulu kau sedikit _homophobic_?"

Rose tertawa keras mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol. Pria ini, benar-benar tidak berubah. Selalu mengelak apa yang dibenarkan hatinya, lalu suatu hari ia akan termakan omongannya sendiri.

Rose masih ingat ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak akan tertarik dengan pria manis, lalu dikeesokan harinya Chanyeol melongo ketika tidak sengaja melihat video salah satu member boy grup terkenal korea exo, Byan Baixian di laptop Johnny.

"Aku menjadi _homophobic_ karena tidak terima para pria bertubuh seksi harus menjadi bottom!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghadiri pernikahan Kris kalau bukan sikap _homophobic-_ mu itu?"

"Itu karena aku masih belum merelakan pujaan hatiku bersanding dengan orang lain. Lagipula aku mengirimkan ucapan dan hadiah kok!"

"Dasar wanita."

Untuk sekejab suasana sedikit hening karena Chanyeol sibuk dengan kopinya sedangkan Rose sibuk membalas pesan tunangannya. Sampai Rose menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Hei Richard, bukankah katamu kau harus menjemput keponakanmu? Jam berapa kau akan menjemputnya?"

Lalu Chanyeol baru sadar apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini. Segera Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan mengumpat setelahnya.

"Sial! Aku terlambat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

Rose hanya mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku kepada keponakanmu!" Ucap Rose kemudian sebelum Chanyeol berpamitan dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Belasan panggilan tidak terjawab dan puluhan pesan yang kebanyakan berisi spam dan umpatan dari kontak yang sama membuat Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Walaupun jarak kampus Baekhyun dan café tempat Chanyeol singgah tadi tidak seberapa jauh, namun tetap saja Chanyeol terlambat hampir 30 menit. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Baekhyun mengadukan keterlambatannya kebada sang ibu.

Setelah sampai di kampus, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke area taman tempat mereka berpisah tadi. Dan Baekhyun disana, duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pria namun tingkah keduanya tak menggambarkan kalau keduanya akrab ataupun baru berkenalan.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Tapi ketika Baekhyun tinggal 7 meter dari tempatnya, Chanyeol menyaksikan pria itu menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang meronta ingin menjauhkan diri dari pria itu.

Saat itu pula, emosi Chanyeol tersulut.

 **~UNCLE~**

Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya pulang. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengirim pesan atau mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat telponnya. Membuatnya berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

 _Apa paman Chanyeol berniat balas dendam?_

 _Apa paman Chanyeol kesasar?_

 _Atau jangan-jangan paman Chanyeol diculik?_

Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menyanggah spekulasinya yang terakhir.

"Eii! Kenapa juga penculik mau repot-repot menculik pengangguran malas macam orang itu?!"

Tahu begini Baekhyun tadi harusnya mau saja diantar oleh Mark Tuan. Mantannya.

"Baekhyun,…"

Tiba-tiba punggungnya ditepuk pelan, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa bau parfum dan suara itu walaupun sudah lama sejak mereka bertatap.

Itu Lee Junki, senior favoritnya. Dulu.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Maaf Hyung, tapi aku harus segera pulang mengingat aku sedang sibuk!"

"Tapi kau sudah duduk disini selama 15 menit. Aku mengenalmu Baekhyun. Kumohon, jangan coba menghindar!"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Ada apa Hyung menemui ku?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih pada akhirnya.

Sungguh canggung, sampai-sampai rasanya Baekhyun ingin melenyapkan diri dari tempat itu. Susah payah Baekhyun menghindar dari sang senior selama bertahun-tahun tapi kini seniornya itu justru datang kepadanya dan membuat perasaan Baekhyun berantakan.

Namun kecanggungan tampaknya juga menyelimuti Junki. "Itu… kau… menghilang beberapatahun terakhir ini. Apa kau…."

"Aku pergi untuk melaksanakan wajib militer setelah hari kelulusan SMA dan memutuskan untuk menunda kuliahku." Potong Baekhyun cepat. Saat ini berbicara dengan tenang tanpa tergagap atau bergetar terasa amat sulit baginya.

Junki tersenyum kecut menanggapi Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Aku kira kau sangat bersemqangat untuk masuk universitas!"

"Tadinya… Aku pikir lebih cepat lebih baik sehingga aku tidak perlu memiliki tanggungan pergi ke kemiliteran di kemudian hari." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya. Nyaris berbisik.

Junki diam-diam merepalkan telapak tangannya. "Kau… tidak sedang menghindariku kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi, apa tidak boleh?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Persaannya terasa kalut, ia ingin pergi jauh dari sana walau dalam hati kecilnya masih ingin memeluk sosok senior favoritnya tersebut. Orang yang benar-benar berjasa bagi Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun mengerti apa itu cinta dan apa itu kehilangan.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang!" Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari kursi taman kampus itu, tangan Junki menggapainya lalu mengatakan kalimat yang benar-benar tak pernah Baekhyun sangka akan keluar dari bibir sang senior.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku begitupula aku. Mari kita membangun semuanya dari awal lagi, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk bersama. Tidakkah kau juga menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu pula, emosi Baekhyun terpancing. Jadi dengan mata yang mulai memburam oleh air mata, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan jungki dengan kasar.

"Kau gila Hyung?! Kau sudah punya istri dan bahkan istrimu sedang mengandung! Apa maksudmu dengan memintaku kembali? Membuatku jadi orang jahat disini?!" Tidak, Baekhyun bukanlah orang jahat yang merampas milik orang lain sekalipun hal itu sebenarnya adalah miliknya. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi.

Junki dengan sigap menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu menatap mata anak itu dalam-dalam. "Tidak Baekhyun, tak ada yang salah darimu, kau bukan orang jahat. Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Dan setetes air mata Baekhyunpun jatuh tapi Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk mengelak. Ia benar-benar tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan yang namanya Lee Junki. Tidak setelah semuanya.

Elakan Baekhyun membuahkan hasil ketika tangan lain menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Junki. Baekhyun mulai hafal dengan aroma ini. Orang yang selalu menjadi lawan debat Baekhyun. Orang yang secara tidak langsung memiliki darah yang sama dengannya.

Seseorang yang bagi Baekhyun mulai sedikit banyak mencampuri kehidupannya.

Bahkan ucapannya terdengar mutlak tanpa menerima bantahan sedikitpun. Orang yang tak pernah Baekhyun sangka akan berbicara dengan tegas mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Jangan kau berani menyentuh kekasihku!"

Itu Park Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 **Saia tahu ini sangat telat tapi saia Cuma bisa minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ternyata jadi kelas 12 itu capeknya minta ampun padahal tugasnya sama kegiatannya ga sebanyak waktu kelas 11 dulu. Btw besok aku udah USBN :") maaf juga yang tentang ff yang aku bilang mau aku share waktu ultahnya ceye karena ff yang menurutku udah cocok buat di up tersebut malah hilang jadi ini aku tulis ulang kalo ada kesempatan di sela-sela waktu aktivitas dan istirahat siapa tau bisa di up dikemudian hari TT TT maaf juga kalo ada typo soalnya udah malem jadi ga bisa baca ulang buat ngoreksi karena harus segera bobok biar besok ga telat USBN nya… jangan bosen-bosen mantengin sama ngereview UNCLE ya… walaupun update nya suka telat aku usahain bakal terus update sampe end. Soalnya aku ngerti rasanya ditinggal ff kesayangan ga dilanjut atau bahkan sampe dihapus itu sakit.**

 **So, see you next capter para pecinta pantat squishy mamih Baekhyun :***


End file.
